Eine mörderische Kindheit
by maradeux
Summary: Deutsche Original-Version von "An Assassin's Childhood": Meine Geschichte von Zevrans Kindheit, beginnend in der Zeit, als er als Sklave an die Krähen verkauft wurde bis zu seinen ersten eigenen Mordaufträgen. Basierend auf Zevrans Dialogen im Spiel. Zevran und Taliesen sind Charaktere von Bioware. Andere Personen in den Geschichten habe ich selbst erfunden.
1. Kapitel: Das unartige Kind

_Der erste Teil der Geschichte "Die ersten Jahre" - beginnt mit einer kurzen Episode aus Zevrans frühester Kindheit im Bordell, die nächsten kurzen Kapitel zeigen seine Jahre der Ausbildung bei den Krähen. Gedacht als kurze Einblicke, Erinnerungsstücke (keine zusammenhängende Geschichte)_

* * *

**Eine mörderische Kindheit**

**Teil 1: Die ersten Jahre**

**1.1 Das unartige Kind**

In seinem Zuhause wohnten viele Frauen. Keine von ihnen war seine Mama. Es war ein großes Haus mit vielen Zimmern. Die Frauen waren alle sehr hübsch, trugen schöne Kleider, malten ihre Gesichter an und lockten sich ihre Haare. Es gab immer viele Besucher und es wurde viel gelacht.

Das einzige Problem war, dass er störte. Er sollte sich immer verstecken, nicht zu hören und nicht zu sehen sein. War er es doch, dann gab es Schläge - meistens von Olinda, einer Frau, die nicht ganz so schön war, weil ihr Gesicht Falten hatte und zu stark angemalt war. Aber Olinda war auch die Frau, die ihm und den anderen Kindern Essen gab. Deshalb wusste Zevran nicht genau, ob er sie mögen sollte. Aber es gab eine Frau, die er ganz bestimmt mochte, und das war Dimeloé. Die schaute immer traurig, wenn Olinda eines der Kinder schlug. Oft nahm sie dieses Kind danach mit zu sich ins Zimmer und erzählte ihm eine Geschichte. Grund genug für Zevran, dafür zu sorgen, dass Olinda ihn sehr oft bestrafen musste...

"Warum hast du nur die Tapete abgerissen, du Dummerchen?" fragte Dimeloé seufzend, während sie die blauen Flecken an seinen Beinen mit einem feuchten Tuch kühlte.

Der blonde Elfenjunge antwortete mit einem tieftraurigen Blick aus seinen Bernsteinaugen "Ich weiß selber nicht, warum ich immer so böse bin."

Dimeloé stiegen die Tränen in die Augen beim Anblick des kleinen Engelsgesichtes "Wenn deine Mutter sehen würde, wie du hier leben musst, sie würde sich im Grabe umdrehen." schniefte die junge Elfin.

"Du kanntest meine Mama?" fragte er Junge und hing an ihren Lippen.

"Natürlich kannte ich sie. Wir waren die besten Freundinnen. Sie war wunderschön, hatte blonde Haare, genau wie du. Aber ihre Augen waren tiefgrün - wie die Seen im Arlathan-Wald."

"Alata-Wald?"

Dimeloé kicherte "Arlathan - das ist Dalish und heißt soviel wie 'Ich liebe diesen Ort.' Deine Mutter war eine Dalish-Elfin. Sie trug Zeichen in ihrem Gesicht - geschwungene Ornamente auf Stirn und Wangen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie bedeuteten, aber sie sah damit wunderschön und geheimnisvoll aus. Sie war sehr beliebt hier, weißt du?"

"Warum ist meine Mama denn nicht im Wald gebleiben?"

"Sie hatte sich in einen Mann aus der Stadt verliebt und für ihn ihren Stamm verlassen."

"Dieser Mann, war das mein Papa?"

Dimeloé zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. "Das, mein Kind, weiß nur der Erbauer. Aber deine Mutter - ich weiß, sie hätte dich geliebt. Sie hat sich gefreut auf ihr Kind, obwohl sie sehr viele Schmerzen hatte."

"Was ist ihr denn passiert?"

"Als sie dich zur Welt brachte, hat der Erbauer sie zu sich geholt."

"Das ist aber gemein von ihm!"

Dimeloé lachte gerührt, als sie das wütende Gesicht des kleinen Jungen sah. Doch dann wurde sie wieder ernst und sprach sehr leise weiter. "Weißt du, man sagt, dass der Erbauer nur die allerbesten seiner Geschöpfe so früh zu sich holt."

In goldbrauen Kinderaugen bildeten sich Tränen. Dimeloé nahm den kleinen Jungen auf ihren Schoß und umarmte ihn, summte ihm ein Lied, das sie selbst als kleines Mädchen von einer der Huren gelernt hatte - auch sie war hier aufgewachsen, ohne ihre Mutter gekannt zu haben. "Du hast doch diese Handschuhe, nicht wahr, Zevran?" Der Junge nickte still und zog seinen Schatz verstohlen aus seiner Hosentasche - fein gearbeitete, kunstvoll bestickte Damenhandschuhe aus einem sehr dünnen Leder. "Die gehörten deiner Mutter. Sie hat sie sehr oft getragen. Es war die einzige Erinnerung an ihre Heimat. Solange du diese Handschuhe bei dir trägst, wird auch immer ein Stück von deiner Mama bei dir sein."


	2. Kapitel: Der Geruch des Todes

**1.2 Der Geruch des Todes**

Was ist das für ein Geruch? Im Grunde widerlich, stechend, verursachte Tränen und Übelkeit. Und doch... faszinierend. Zevran schlich aus dem Haus. Er war ein guter Schüler, vor allem in diesen Dingen... Sich im Schatten verbergen. Kein Anfänger, der erst noch lernen musste, seine Schritte vorsichtig zu setzen. Seine Füße fanden instinktiv den besten Pfad. Seine schmale Figur verschmolz mit den Schatten. Es war erst ein paar Wochen her, seit er verkauft wurde. Und schon war er ein Musterschüler, vielen älteren Krähenkindern überlegen.

Gestern brachten sie ihn in die neue Unterkunft, besser als die erste: Er hatte hier ein eigenes Bett. Das Training war hart, aber er trainierte mit Neunjährigen, obwohl selbst erst sieben. Und nun hatte er sich hinausgeschlichen - abends nach dem Essen. Es war verboten, das Haus zu verlassen, aber er musste erfahren, woher dieser Geruch kam. Er musste es einfach wissen.

Er folgte den Schatten der engen Gassen, bis er das Kanalufer erreichte. Der Geruch war hier so widerlich, dass sich sein Magen umdrehte und er schlucken musste, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Und dann sah er es - in der Dämmerung für seine scharfen Augen noch gut erkennbar: Rahmen mit aufgespannten Tierhäuten, Holzblöcke, Kübel mit stinkender Lauge, weitere, in denen Felle in Wasser schwammen, Gefäße mit Asche und zahlreiche rätselhafte Werkzeuge, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Sein kleines Herz pochte bis zum Halse, als er näher schlich, um diese geheimnisvollen Dinge genauer zu betrachten. Da spürte er eine Berührung am Bein. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und blickte in ein zahnloses Grinsen - eine alte Frau, eine Bettlerin mit zerfurchtem Gesicht, grauem Kopftuch und zerlumpter Kleidung, die am Boden hockte. Der Schreck über die eigenen Unvorsicht fuhr ihm in die Glieder. Er rannte zurück zu seinem Haus. Unentdeckt, dachte er.

"Wo warst du?"

Das Flüstern kam aus dem Bett über ihm - Goisar, ebenfalls ein Elfenjunge, etwas älter und größer als er mit schwarzen Haaren und Augen und einer Narbe über der linken Augenbraue.

"Was geht dich das an?", zischte Zevran ärgerlich.

"Ich verrate es Sergio, wenn du es mir nicht sagst."

Sergio war ihr Trainer, Zevran blieb stumm. Lautlos zog er etwas aus einem Bündel unter seinem Bett: ein Paar Handschuhe. Zart strichen seine Finger über die feine Stickerei. Er legte seine Wange auf das weiche Leder und schlief ein.

Als Zevran am nächsten Tag aufwachte, waren die Handschuhe verschwunden. Er suchte das Bett danach ab, suchte unter dem Bett, suchte in jeder Ecke des Zimmers. Er spürte einen Blick im Nacken, drehte sich um und traf Goisars Augen - eiskalt über dem zynisch schiefen Mund. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte Zevran den tiefen Wunsch, jemanden zu töten...


	3. Kapitel: Im Keller

**1.3 Im Keller**

Von festen Händen  
gehalten sein  
in Augenblicken  
mit dir allein

In deinen Augen  
versinke ich  
von deiner Stimme  
erbebe ich

Deine Arme, so stark  
Deine Haut, so glatt  
Dein Duft nimmt mir den Atem

Oh, schau mich doch  
noch einmal an  
Ich kann es kaum erwarten

Zevran hatte durchaus bemerkt, dass Goisar ins Zimmer gekommen war. Es hatte ihn nicht davon angehalten, sein Gedicht in aller Ruhe zu Ende zu schreiben. Auch als der Elfenjunge zu kichern begann und nach dem Papier griff, ließ er sich davon nicht beunruhigen.

"Was ist das?" fragte Goisar amüsiert

"Das, mein Lieber, ist ein Gedicht. Und ich habe es zum Zwecke der Verführung geschrieben."

"So so... feste Hände, starke Arme? Welche Frau willst du damit beeindrucken?"

Zevran blieb ungerührt.

"Du weißt ganz genau, mein Lieber, dass wir nicht nur darauf eingestellt sein müssen, Frauen zu verführen. Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit deinen Hausaufgaben? Wenn ich mein Gedicht jetzt bitte wieder zurück haben dürfte?" Ruhig lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus. Etwas verdutzt gab Goisar das Blatt zurück.

* * *

_Kampftraining._

Goisar und Zevran standen sich im Trainingsraum gegenüber, bereit zum Kampf. Zevran trainierte weiterhin mit den älteren. Im Gegensatz zu seinem vierzehnjährigen Kampfgefährten durfte er als Zwölfjähriger noch keinen scharfen Dolch führen - ihm musste eine Holzattrappe zur Verteidigung genügen. Goisar kämpfte erbittert. Er war geschickt und schnell, doch Zevran wich allen Schlägen aus.

"Gut gemacht, Zevran!" lobte Sergio, als er an den beiden vorbeiging. Zevran lächelte.

Goisar fletchte die Zähne, seine schwarzen Augen sprühten Funken. Er drehte sich einmal und rannte dann, den Kopf voran, auf Zevran zu. Zevran wich zur Seite aus, wurde aber, als Goisar an ihm vorbei flog, von dessen Dolch am Oberarm getroffen. Erschrocken zog er den blutenden Arm zurück, drehte sich um. Goisar hatte seinen Schwung geschickt in einen Überschlag verwandelt, war schon wieder auf den Beinen und rannte nun aus der anderen Richtung auf Zevran zu.

"Aus! Aus!"

Die Jungen hörten Sergios scharfen Ruf durch die Halle dringen und hielten sofort ein. Sergio stand nun vor den Jungen, ein strenger Blick ging von einem zum anderen. Aus halb geöffneten Augen, äußerlich völlig gelassen, beobachtete Zevran den jungen Mann. Die glatte, braune Haus, die sich über die hohen Wangenknochen spannte, die scharf geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die lange, grade Nase, die weichen, fast weiblichen Lippen, dann wieder das energische, breite Kinn mit dem Grübchen. Weiche, braune Locken, stahlblaue Augen, ein Körper wie aus Marmor gemeißelt. Zevran kannte seinen Ausbilder nun seit fünf Jahren. Damals noch ein Jüngling, nun ein junger Mann, Mitte zwanzig; die Muskeln stärker ausgebildet, jede perfekt definiert, sich deutlich abzeichnend unter dem geschmeidigen Lederhemd. Zevran hätte jeden Zentimeter dieses Körpers beschreiben und noch hundert weitere Gedichte darüber schreiben können.

"Goisar," wandte sich Sergio an den älteren der beiden "Was war das bitte für ein Kampfstil? Wir sind Assessine, keine Stiere. In den Keller!"

Bei dem Wort "Keller" zuckte Goisar kurz. Dann legte er ohne zu zögern seinen Dolch in Sergios ausgestreckte Hand und verließ die Halle.

"Und du, Zevran" wandte er sich an den jüngeren. Hatte sich sein Blick gewandelt? Wirkte er etwas milder? Der strengen Stimme war keine Veränderung anzumerken.

"Was tut eine junge Krähe, wenn sie im Training verletzt wird?"

"Sie ruft 'aus', damit der Kampf sofort unterbrochen wird und lässt die Wunde versorgen, Sir"

Sergio nickte. "Du gehtst die Wunde versorgen lassen, dann ebenfalls in den Keller."

Zevran lächelte Sergio ruhig ins Gesicht "Natürlich, Sir." und verließ die Halle mit eleganten Schritten.

* * *

_Der Keller._

Zevran war nicht zum ersten Mal hier, aber er kann sich an das erste Mal noch genau erinnern - er war gerade zwei Tage hier und Goisar hatte verraten, dass er sich aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte. Dafür kamen sie beide in den Keller: Zevran, weil er gegen das Ausgehverbot verstoßen hatte, Goisar, weil er einen Kameraden verraten hatte. Nun waren sie wieder beide hier. Zevran war allein in der Kleiderkammer, Goisar war wohl schon in seiner Zelle. In der Kleiderkammer mussten die Jungen alle Kleidung, bis auf die Unterhose, ablegen. Berta, eine kleine, dicke Frau von undefinierbarem Alter, Gesicht und kurze Haare speckig glänzend, Arme und Beine wie Baumstämme, wies ihm seine Zelle zu.

Diese nur einen Quadratmeter kleinen Kabinen waren vollständig gefliest und ohne Lichtquelle. Licht drang nur durch einige kleine Löcher in der Tür, die von außen verriegelt wurde. Diese Löcher hatten aber noch einen anderen Zweck: Von Zeit zu Zeit wurde ein Schlauch hindurch gesteckt, aus dem mit hohem Druck kaltes Wasser auf den Insassen gespritzt wurde. Dieses Wasser konnte man, wenn man geschickt war, auffangen und trinken, wenn man ungeschickt war, konnte man es von Wänden und Fußboden lecken. Essen gab es keines.

Zevran wusste, am besten ist es, möglichst lange stehen zu bleiben, denn die Wände waren eiskalt. Wenn man nicht mehr stehen konnte, hockte man sich in eine Ecke, lautlos zitternd mit blauen Lippen. Wenn man Glück hatte, schlief man ein. Dann musste man besonders acht geben, nicht laut aufzuschreien, wenn man unverhofft vom kalten Wasser geweckt wurde.

Die Länge der Strafe variierte zwischen einigen Stunden bis zu höchstens drei Tagen. In der Regel war es eine Nacht. Jeder Schmerzenslaut verlängerte die Pein um eine Stunde. Von Zevran war in dieser Nacht kein Laut zu hören...

Es war Sergio selbst, der Zevran am nächsten Morgen aus seiner Zelle holte. Goisar musste, weil er einmal nachts gestöhnt hatte, länger bleiben. Es war Zevran an keiner Regung anzumerken, ob er irgend etwas darüber dachte oder fühlte. In der Kleiderkammer konnte sich Zevran frisch einkleiden. Zu seiner Überraschung wartete Sergio vor dem Keller, um ihn nach oben zu begleiten.

"Heute ist mein letzter Tag hier, ich verlasse das Haus" sagte Sergio im neutralen Ton einer Mitteilung. Aber es war unüblich, so etwas überhaupt zu erwähnen. Ausbilder kamen und gingen, es wurde nie erklärt oder gefragt, warum. Zevran fragte auch nichts, aber er schaute dem jungen Mann ruhig in dessen Augen, die beinah traurig wirkten. Plötzlich lächelte Sergio, bleib stehen und legte eine Hand auf Zevrans Schulter.

"Du warst der beste Schüler, den ich je erlebt habe. Enttäusche mich nicht, hörst du? Und nun, geh zum Frühstück"

Damit ließ er den Knaben vor dem Treppenhaus stehen und ging selbst den Korridor hinunter zu den Ausbilderquartieren.


	4. Kapitel: Der Tutor

_Zu Ehren meiner ersten Review im FF-Net veröffentliche ich heute die deutsche Version vor der englischen. ;) Lieber Gast-Reviewer, du hast mir eine große Freude bereitet. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so kurz nach meiner Registrierung hier schon eine Rückmeldung zu einer meiner Geschichten erhalten würde - erst recht nicht zu meiner deutschen Originalversion. Vielen Dank dafür! Ich hoffe natürlich, dass dir auch die weiteren Kapitel gefallen._

_"Eine mörderische Kindheit" ist bereits beendet. Genau wie der Nachfolger "Antiva-Episoden I". Ich muss nur alles mal in Ruhe hochladen. Wenn ich weiß, dass es interessierte Leser gibt, ist das natürlich ein schöner Anreiz. Ich werde mich bemühen, jeden Tag wenigstens ein Kapitel zu veröffentlichen._

_Es dauert übrigens noch ein paar Kapitel, bis Taliesen das erste mal in Erscheinung tritt - für alle, die auf ihn warten..._

* * *

**4. Der Tutor**

Dies war kein normales Kampftraining. Sie wurden in einen Raum im Keller geführt, alle neun Jungen. Zevran war wieder einmal der jüngste, dreizehn nun, im letzten Jahr seiner Ausbildung. Sie hatten einmal alle zusammen in einem Schlafsaal gelebt, damals waren sie noch sechzehn. Die anderen sieben Jungen hatten die Ausbildung nicht überstanden, waren bei Unfällen gestorben oder irgendwann einfach "verschwunden". Seit gut einem Jahr lebten sie in den Quartieren der Senior-Schüler, je zu dritt in einem Zimmer. Zu seinem Zimmer gehörte neben Goisar noch der Menschenjunge Genaldo.

"Seid ihr bereit zu töten?" fragte der neue Tutor in eisigem Ton. Er war ganz anders als Sergio, ein kalter, strenger Mann, etwa fünfzig, grauhaarig und mager. Er hatte sadistische Tendenzen und nahm regelmäßig Jungen zu sich ins Zimmer, um sie persönlich zu betreuen. Wem das passierte, verlor hinterher kein Wort über das, was geschehen war.

Durch die flachen, vergitterten Kellerfenster fiel fahl und schwach das Tageslicht in schrägen, hellgrauen Streifen auf den dunklen Steinboden. Eine Tür öffnete sich quietschend und das Klirren von Ketten war zu vernehmen. Es waren Sklaven, die hineingebracht wurden, zehn an der Zahl, alte und junge, Menschen und Elfen. Sie waren schwach und mager, hatten Verletzungen oder wirkten schwer krank.

Die Jungen standen mit ihren Dolchen in der Hand, auch Zevran durfte nun einen führen. "Trefft Eure Wahl" sagte der Tutor. Die Jungen zögerten. Sie wussten, dass sie zu Assassinen ausgebildet wurden. Aber dies war das erste mal, dass sie aufgefordert wurden, jemanden zu töten.

Schließlich war Genaldo der erste, der vortrat. Er ging ohne einen Augenblick zu zögern auf den Sklaven zu, der am ältesten und schwächsten wirkte, trat seinen Körper mit Füßen, bis er am Boden lag und versenkte den Dolch dann zielsicher im Herz des alten Mannes. Er zog ihn heraus, reinigte die Klinge an der Kleidung des Toten und steckte den Dolch wieder ein. Dann trat er in die Reihe der Jungen zurück. Er schaute zu Boden und atmete schwer. Der Tutor nickte kurz.

Als Zevran bemerkte, dass Goisar losgehen wollte, trat er einen Schritt vor. Goisar schaute irritiert, der jüngere Elf lächelte nur. Dann ging er auf die Reihe der Sklaven zu. Er hatte seine Wahl getroffen - es war ein Mädchen, eine Elfin, etwa in seinem Alter. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und von Tränen verschmiert, ihre Haare zerzaust. Sie war völlig abgemagert, ihr rechter Fuß war stark angeschwollen, mit Eiter und Pusteln bedeckt. Der Elfenjunge hockte sich zu dem Mädchen und lächelte es an. Er hob ihr Kinn und wischte eine Träne weg. Dann beugte er sich vor, umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Das Mädchen brach zusammen und war tot. Während er noch flüsterte, hatte er ihr den Dolch im Rücken zwischen den Schulterblättern ins Herz geschoben.

Der Tutor ließ Zevran nicht in die Reihe der Jungen zurück gehen, er hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und wies ihn an, neben ihm stehen zu bleiben. Von dieser Position aus beobachtete Zevran den Rest des Trainings. Nachdem alle Jungen ihre Auswahl getroffen hatten, lagen neun Leichen im Keller, ein Sklave war noch am Leben. Ein Mann, der kräftiger wirkte als die anderen, mit einem mürrischen Gesicht und einem Vollbart. Er hatte während der ganzen Zeit nicht einen Laut von sich gegeben.

Der Tutor wandte sich Zevran zu: "Du warst der Beste heute, das ist deiner. Bestimme, was mit ihm geschieht." Der junge Elf atmete tief durch. Dann ging er zu dem Sklaven und sprach ihn an: "Warum bist du hier? Du wirkst nicht so krank wie die anderen?" Der Mann antwortete nicht, er zog nur hörbar seinen Rotz hoch und spuckte dem Elfenjungen vor die Füße. Zevran wandte sich an den Tutor: "Ich habe entschieden," sagte er. "Dieser hier akzeptiert sein Schicksal nicht. Er soll seine Chance bekommen. Entfernt ihm die Fesseln, er kann gern versuchen zu fliehen." Daraufhin ging Zevran zurück in die Reihe der Jungen. Der Mann hat den Raum nicht lebend verlassen.

"Was hast du ihr gesagt?" flüsterte Genaldo abends, als sie in ihren Betten lagen.

"Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich sie sehr hübsch finde. Und ich habe ihr versprochen, dass es nicht weh tun wird."


	5. Kapitel: Süßes Gift

**5. Süßes Gift**

Zevran, inzwischen vierzehn, hatte seine Grundausbildung abgeschlossen. Er wurde zu ersten Einsätzen geschickt - es waren noch keine Mordaufträge, er wurde als Späher eingesetzt. Nebenher nutzte er die Möglichkeiten, sich weiterzubilden und zu trainieren, wie es auch die anderen jungen Krähen taten.

Es war gut, sich der eigenen Stärken bewusst zu sein, ebenso seiner Schwächen. Die Mahlzeiten der jungen Krähen waren reichhaltig, Kraft und Ausdauer wurden täglich trainiert. Trotzdem blieb Zevran klein und schmächtig, sogar im Vergleich zu anderen Elfen. Er war flink, geschickt, wendig, aber er war nicht stark. Seine Schläge mit Keulen und Hämmern waren gut platziert, nur fehlte ihnen die Durchschlagkraft. Seine bevorzugten Waffen wurden Dolch und Degen - leicht und flink zu führen. Dennoch brauchte es mehr, um einen körperlich überlegenen Gegner zu überwältigen. Und eines der wirksamsten Mittel, die Zevran zu diesem Zweck für sich entdeckt hatte, waren Gifte.

Er las Bücher, sammelte Zutaten und hielt sich im Laboratorium auf, studierte Rezepte, probierte unterschiedliche Mischungen aus und testete winzige Mengen, um die Wirkung kennen zu lernen und sich selbst zu immunisieren.

Es gab aber noch einen anderen Grund, ins Laboratorium zu gehen: Lange Beine, wallende Locken, knospende Brüste. Bis vor einem Jahr war Zevran nicht bewusst, dass es bei den Krähen auch Frauen und Mädchen gab. Es waren deutlich weniger und sie wurden von den Jungen getrennt aufgezogen, das Labor aber wurde gemeinsam genutzt.

Das brünette Elfenmädchen, das im hinteren Teil des Labors ebenfalls mit Giften operierte, sah Zevran schon zum zweiten Mal. Er schloss die Phiole, mit der er zuletzt gearbeitet hatte, schwang sich elgant auf und ging zu ihr herüber:

"Mir war nicht klar, dass es solchen Liebreiz unter den Krähen gibt."

Das Mädchen zwinkerte "Eure Zunge ist schon gut geschult für so ein junges Bürschlein."

"Ich schule meine Zunge nur an den besten." Er verbeugte sich mit schiefem Lächeln. "Zevran Arainai..."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. "Ich heiße Ginera und ich muss jetzt gehen."

Bevor sie das tat, nahm sie das Gesicht des hübschen Knaben in beide Hände und drückte ihre weichen Lippen auf die seinen.

Fasziniert blieb Zevran stehen, schaute der jungen Elfin hinterher, die sich mit federnden Schritten entfernte. Er leckte mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. Sie schmeckten süß, betörend... Er spürte, wie ihm schwindlig wurde, das Herz schlug schnell, immer schneller, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Rasch lief er zum Waschzuber, wusch sich sein Gesicht und trank einen großen Becher Wasser. Er ging zurück zu seinem Platz, kramte seine Sachen zusammen und lief, so schnell er konnte, in seine Unterkunft zurück.

Er musste sich die ganze Nacht lang übergeben.

***

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Zevran schwach. Er war mit Mühe aufgestanden, stütze sich an der Frisierkommode ab. Im Spiegel ein bleiches Gesicht, fiebrige Augen, viel zu große Pupillen. Sein Magen drehte sich, die Hände zitterten, an Essen war nicht zu denken. Und er hatte heute einen Auftrag... Er war froh, dass er nun sein eigenes Zimmer hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Goisar seine Schmach miterlebt hätte.

'Verfluchtes Miststück' zischte er lautlos durch die Zähne.

Es klopfte...

"Ja?"

Es war Sergio. Ausgerechnet Sergio... Er hatte seinen ehemaligen Musterschüler in sein Truppe geholt. Gut gelaunt stieß der junge Mann die Tür auf und hob an in jovialem Ton:

"He, ich hab dich beim Frühstück vermisst, Kommst du..." er stoppte mitten im Satz, als er Zevran sah "Stimmt was nicht?"

"Keine Ahnung" sagte Zevran "Bin krank oder so. Nicht gut geschlafen."

Sergio wirkte unsicher. Dann näherte er sich und legte eine Hand an Zevrans Stirn. Sie war heiß.

"Brasca!" sagte er ärgerlich und schüttelte seine Hand zum Abkühlen durch die Luft. Er zögerte, als müsste er überlegen, was er nun sagen oder tun sollte.

Krankheit galt als Schwäche bei den Krähen. Wer als Kind oft krank war, wurde 'aussortiert'. Die Kinder verschwanden einfach. Zevran wusste nicht, was mit ihnen passierte. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sergio es wusste. Nur eines war ihm klar: Über Krankheiten spricht man nicht. Und am besten wurde man gar nicht krank. Aber zuzugeben, dass man sich hat übertölpeln und vergiften lassen - das wäre undenkbar gewesen.

Sergio schloss die Tür von innen, behielt die Klinke in der Hand und schaute Zevran lange an. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich mild:

"Du wirst am besten schnell gesund. Ich brauch dich heute Abend. Ruh dich aus."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Zevran atmete tief durch. Er nahm sich einen Becher Wasser, musste ihn mit beiden Händen halten, stellte ihn auf den Nachtschrank und legte sich auf sein Bett. Das Zimmer drehte sich vor seinen Augen, immer wieder jagten Schatten von Halluzinationen über Decken und Wände. Und ihm war immer noch übel. Aber er musste bis zum Abend bereit sein, seinen Job zu erledigen. Und das würde er auch.

***

Seine Kräutersammlung hatte ihm geholfen: Mit Ephidra und Koffein aufgeputscht, schlug sein Herz beängstigend schnell und unregelmäßig, seine Pupillen waren immer noch viel zu groß, über seinen Magen mochte er nicht nachdenken. Aber seine Sinne waren hellwach. Jahrelanges Training half ihm, sich zu konzentrieren und seine Bewegungen zu koordinieren, so gut es eben möglich war. Es musste gehen.

Zevran war Sergios bester Späher. Er gab die Signale weiter: Gasse ruhig, zwei Wachen am Eingang. Sergio gab das Zeichen an seine Scharfschützen: Die Wachen fielen um, ihre Kehlen von jeweils einem einzigen, starken Pfeil durchbohrt. Goisar knackte das Schloss, Zevran erkundete den dunklen Gang. Die Küchenmagd überwältigte er selbst mit einem Narkotikum und gab den Gang frei. Von hier an nahm Sergio nur Goisar und einen seiner Scharfschützen mit. Zevran sollte weiterhin Gang und Gasse bewachen.

Es blieb lange Zeit ruhig, aber dann sah er eine Bewegung - knapp hundert Meter entfernt. Zevran gab ein Zeichen an die Scharfschützen auf dem Dach und schlich näher heran...

Aus gut zwanzig Meter Entfernung konnte er beobachten, was für einen Unkundigen wie ein Liebespaar aussah: ein Edelmann und eine Elfenfrau eng umschlungen in einem tiefen Kuss. Zevran erkannte die Elfin sofort: Es war Ginera. Er schaute sich um, konnte aber niemanden auf den Dächern oder in Hauseingängen erkennen - die Elfin schien allein unterwegs zu sein. Wie leichtsinnig!

Zevran schlich sich an. Er beobachtete, wie ihr Opfer lautlos zu Boden sank und nutze den Moment aus. Blitzschnell hatte er die junge Frau überwältigt. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, der linke Arm auf ihrem Rücken verdreht, so dass Zevran ihr mit einer winzigen Bewegung große Schmerzen zufügen könnte. Ihr Kopf linksseitig auf den Boden gepresst, sein rechter Fuß fixierte ihre rechten Unterarm. Sein linkes Knie drückte er in ihre Lendenwirbelsäule. Sein Dolch war nicht auf ihre Kehle, sondern auf ihr Wange gerichtet.

"Eine Bewegung und dein hübsches Gesicht ist ruiniert," zischte er "Welches Toxin?"

Ginera lächelte süßlich: "Belladonna, Conium, Amantin. Und sehr viel Honig."

Zevran wusste nicht, ob er die Elfin bewundern oder für verrückt erklären sollte. Gleich drei der stärksten bekannten Toxine, jedes einzelne schon in geringsten Dosen tödlich - und sie schmierte sich so etwas auf die Lippen?

"Keine Sorge, Süßer, die Dosis war nicht tödlich. In ein paar Tagen geht es dir besser." Sie lächelte immer noch. Er ließ sie los. Sie erhob sich mit feengleicher Eleganz, ging mit langsamen Schritten rückwärts. Ihr verführerisches Lächeln war in sein immer noch fiebriges Gesicht gerichtet.

"Pass auf, wen du küsst. Und leck dir niemals deine Lippen, junge Krähe."

Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit raschen, lautlosen Schritten in der Dunkelheit. Zevran widerstand mit Mühe dem Impuls, sich seine Lippen zu lecken.

***

Es war Zevran deutlich anzumerken, dass er noch nicht gesund war. Aber er würde kein Wort darüber verlieren, wenn Sergio es nicht tat. Normalerweise standen die Späher bei Besprechungen dieser Art. Aber Sergio hatte ihm einen Platz angeboten und Zevran nahm dankbar an. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser. Zum Glück zitterten seine Hände nicht mehr.

"War noch etwas?" fragte Sergio routiniert, nachdem Zevran seinen Einsatzbericht beendet hatte.

"Ja, es war offenbar noch eine zweite Gruppe an dem Abend unterwegs. Ich habe ein Elfenmädchen beobachtet, wie es einen Mann tötete. Ich kannte sie aus dem Labor: Ginera."

Sergio warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu: "Ginera? Ich kenne sie. Sie gehört zu Taliesens Leuten. Hübsches Mädchen," er lächelte "aber ein bisschen alt für dich. Sie ist achtzehn."

Zevran erwiderte das Lächeln. "Was für ein süßes Alter."

"Danke, Zevran. Du kannst dann gehen. Und..." Ein Anflug von Besorgnis war in Sergios Augen und Stimme "Du solltest etwas essen."

Zevran senkte lächelnd seinen Blick, während er das Zimmer verließ "Ich weiß."


	6. Kapitel: Der Interessent

_Hier beginnt Teil 2 der Geschichte. Diesmal (wie auch die folgenden Teile) etwas länger angelegt. Zevran soll einen Spionageauftrag erfüllen und begegnet zum ersten mal... ja, wem wohl? ;)_

* * *

**Teil 2: Ein Auftrag mit Folgen**

**2.1 Der Interessent**

"Meine süße Ginera hat mir geflüstert, du hättest da einen interessanten Elfenjungen in deiner Truppe..." Der junge, groß gewachsene Mann mit den kurzen dunklen Haare und dem markanten Gesicht zog einen Stuhl an der Lehne durch das Zimmer, bis er schräg vor dem Sessel, in dem Sergio saß, zu halten kam. Dann setzte er sich rittlings auf jenen Stuhl. "Sie meinte, er sähe aus wie ein vierzehnjähriger Knabe, soll aber die Schnelligkeit eines Geparden und die Zunge einer Hure haben." Der junge Mann schaute seinen Gesprächspartner fragend an.

Sergio grinste. Er rekelte sich entspannt mit ausgestreckten Beinen, die Arme hinter dem Nacken verschränkend "Ah, du meinst Zevran. Der ist wirklich noch sehr jung, gerade fünfzehn geworden."

Der junge Mann auf dem Stuhl hob überrascht eine Augenbraue "Oh... Deshalb hat er noch keine Tätowierungen? Ich hatte mich gewundert."

Sergio schmunzelte, nicht ohne Stolz "Er war einer meiner Schüler, Taliesen. Der beste, um genau zu sein. War früher mit seiner Ausbildung fertig. Was ist mit ihm?"

"Ich könnte ihn für einen Auftrag gebrauchen," sagte Taliesen knapp.

Er war im Anschluss an die Tagung ihrer Zelle auf Sergio zugegangen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn kurz unter vier Augen sprechen könnte. Sergio hatte ihn in sein Zimmer eingeladen. Sie waren beide capi di gruppo - Leiter kleinerer Unterabteilungen der Zelle, in Diensten von Meister Antonio für das Haus Arainai. Taliesen war der jüngste capo der Zelle, erst neunzehn, wirkte aber älter mit seinen dunklen Bartstoppeln und dem breiten Brustkorb. Dass sein Gegenüber bereits acht Jahre älter war, sah man beiden Männern nicht an.

Sergio lachte "Also wenn du den Auftrag mit deinem Team nicht schaffst, ich übernehme ihn gern."

Talisen lässt im Ausatmen die Luft hörbar durch die Lippen entweichen "Es ist ein großer Auftrag, wir sind schon lange dran. Spionage... Ich bräuchte jemanden wie diesen Zevran für ein, zwei Wochen. Als Kontaktperson."

"Dann nimm mich mit ins Boot, ich bin dabei."

Taliesen schüttelte langsam den Kopf, schaute nachdenklich auf den Holzfußboden "Die Bezahlung würde nicht reichen für zwei vollständige Teams... Zwanzig Prozent Anteil" feilschte er.

Sergio schüttelte den Kopf "Kein Anteil... Zwanzig Andris für jeden Tag. Und wehe, ihm passiert was. Er ist mein bester Späher."

Nun war es Taliesen, der lachte "Wenn er gut ist, passiert ihm nichts. Passiert ihm was, war er das Geld nicht wert." Taliesen stand auf, zog dabei den Stuhl wieder zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Position und blieb an der Tür stehen, die Hand schon an der Klinke. "Er soll Donnerstag zur Besprechung kommen."

Sergio war ebenfalls aufgestanden, schaute dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht. "Das zählt als erster Tag. Und ich möchte hundert Andris im Voraus."

Taliesen zögerte, nickte dann aber: "In Ordnung, das Geld bekommst du morgen früh," und verließ das Zimmer.


	7. Kapitel: Vorbereitungen

**2.2 Vorbereitungen**

Zevran machte sich bereit zum Kampftraining. Er zog sich Hosen und Hemd an, schürte seine Stiefel. Zuletzt nahm er die Handschuhe und schaute sie einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich an. Schmucklos, aber gut gearbeitet, aus weichem Leder. Er fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Seitennaht. Letzte Nacht hatte er von den Handschuhen seiner Mutter geträumt. Wieder einmal... Als er aus dem Zimmer trat, kam ihm Goisar entgegen.

"Wir sehen uns in der Trainingsraum," sagte Zevran leise. Der um zwei Jahre Ältere drehte sich zu ihm um, traf ihn mit einem schneidenden Blick und nickte, ehe er weiter ging. Hass war ein Trainingspartner, den sie beide zu schätzen wussten.

* * *

Eine Sache ärgerte Zevran gewaltig - er hatte immer noch keine Tätowierung und war damit immer noch keine "vollständige" Krähe. Obwohl er die Ausbildung früher abgeschlossen hatte als die meisten anderen jungen Krähen, konnte er erst mit sechszehn seine Einweihung erhalten. Warum nur so sinnlose Regeln? Hatte er nicht längst bewiesen, wie gut er war?

Er stand vor dem Spiegel und zeichnete mit der Spitze seines Dolches das halbmondförmige Zeichen an seiner Schläfe nach, das er dort bald tragen würde. Würde er gut damit aussehen? Natürlich würde er das! Er lächelte in sein eigenes Antlitz, fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch den blonden Schopf und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um pünktlich zur Besprechung zu erscheinen.

* * *

Taliesen bewegte sich um den Elfen, als würde er ein Tier auf dem Markt begutachten. Oder einen Sklaven... Zevran beschloss, es mit Humor zu nehmen. Er setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf und nutzte die Zeit, den Menschen seinerseits zu begutachten. Der junge Capo war groß, stattlich, gut aussehend. Wenn auch lange nicht so gut wie Sergio.

Endlich blieb der junge Mann stehen. Er hob Zevrans linken Arm hoch, studierte die Sehnen, die sich an seiner Innenseite unter der Haut abzeichneten. Schließlich umfasste er den Oberarm des Elfen locker mit seiner Hand. "Beim Erbauer, bist du dünn!"

Zevran riss sich blitzschnell los, griff nach Taliesens Handgelenk und drehte den Arm auf dessen Rücken. "Dünn vielleicht, aber nicht schwach," lachte er.

"Ich würde dir raten, sofort loszulassen," zischte Taliesen.

Zevran lockerte augenblicklich den Griff und hob die Arme in einer entschuldigenden Geste, grinste dabei still in sich hinein. Taliesen schüttelte den Arm und massierte sein Handgelenk. "Spezialisierungen?"

"Schleichen, Gifte, Dolche, Degen. Und Verführung." Zevran betonte das letzte Wort und schaute sein Gegenüber aus halb geschlossenen Augen amüsiert an.

Der lächelte und nickte. "Wie sieht es mit Schlösser knacken aus?"

"Nie gebraucht. Bisher haben sich mir alle Türen geöffnet."

Taliesen seufzte "Also nicht. Dann lass dir was einfallen. Ich brauch Abschriften aller Briefe zwischen dem Bürgermeister und Senator Lorenzo. Abschriften, wie gesagt. Die Originale sollen bleiben, wo sie sind. Niemand soll etwas bemerken."

Zevran zuckte die Achseln und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Er machte sich keinerlei Sorgen um den Erfolg seiner Mission.


	8. Kapitel: Vorstellungen

_Lieber Leser, herzlichen Dank für deinen zweiten Kommentar. Ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte dir gefällt. :)_

* * *

**2.3 Vorstellungen**

Der Küchenjunge im Haus des Bürgermeisters war plötzlich erkrankt. Und das kurz vor Funalis*, einem wichtigen Feiertag in Antiva. Es sah nach Ruhr oder Cholera aus. In diesem Zustand konnte der Junge jedenfalls keinesfalls im Haus bleiben! Was für ein Glück, dass der kürzlich angestellte Hauslehrer der Tochter einen Ersatz wusste und ihn noch am selben Nachmittag vorstellen konnte: Ein ausgesprochen hübscher Elfenjunge mit blonden Haaren und ungewöhnlich edler, sauberer Kleidung. Er verbeugte sich höflich "Zu Euren Diensten, Signora" und lächelte der Hausherrin ins Gesicht.

Diese war eine schöne Frau, etwa Mitte dreißig. Sie hatte üppige, weibliche Formen, ohne dabei dick zu wirken: Große, weiche Brüste, runde Hüften und Schenkel. Das Kleid mit dem tiefen Ausschnitt und der engen Taille betonte ihre Vorzüge. Das braune Haar war reizend frisiert: eine komplizierte Hochsteckfrisur mit Perlen und Bändern, einige Locken kräuselten sich um Schläfen und Ohren. Sie betrachtete den Elfen mit einem langen Blick von oben nach unten und wirkte zufrieden. Dann gab sie den Befehl, dass der neue Junge nicht nur in der Küche aushelfen, sondern auch die Mahlzeiten servieren sollte.

"Was immer Ihr wünscht, Signora!" Zevran verbeugte sich erneut mit einem charmanten Lächeln. Seinen ersten Auftrag hatte er damit bereits erfüllt.

***

Die Arbeit in der Küche entsprach ganz und gar Zevrans Vorstellungen - leider. Getriezt von einer hartherzigen Köchin und ihrem tollpatschigen Sohn, und selbst von der eigenen Artgenossin gehasst - da er dem Elfenmädchen Siania ihren geliebten Posten als Serviermädchen genommen hatte, so dass sie jetzt viel mehr Zeit in der ungeliebten Küche verbringen musste. Zevran konnte es nur Recht sein, denn Töpfe scheuern und Kübel schleppen, waren ebenso anstrengende wie langweilige Arbeiten.

Viel interessanter fand er das Kochen an sich - wie sich unter den geschickten Händen der Küchenmeisterin Gemüse, Fleisch und Gewürze zu duftenden Köstlichkeiten verwandelten. Wenn er abends Zeit fand, und er unbeobachtet war, machte er sich Notizen zu den einzelnen Vorgängen oder schrieb sich Rezepte aus dem dicken Kochbuch ab, das auf einer Ablage neben dem Herd lag.

Als er das Dinner servierte, lernte Zevran den Rest der Familie kennen. Der Bürgermeister, Signore di Manico, war ein Berg von einem Mann, um die fünfzig, mit spärlichen, fettigen Haaren, einem breiten Gesicht, hellen, buschigen Augenbrauen und einer knolligen, kurzen Nase. Über dem engen Kragen quoll das Fleisch des Doppelkinns hervor, die Knöpfe des dunkelbraunen Sakkos spannten bedrohlich über der enormen Leibesfülle. Aber das rote Gesicht wirkte - bei aller Gesetztheit - gutmütig, der Mund wusste zu lächeln.

Die Tochter der Familie, die siebzehnjährige Signorina Martha, kam leider nicht nach ihrer schönen Mutter, sondern ganz nach dem Vater. Eine kurze Himmelfahrtsnase, kleine, unruhige, hellblaue Augen, die Brauen weißblond, kaum zu erkennen, in dem feisten, rosig-glänzenden Gesicht. Die Haare von der gleichen Farbe lagen eng am Kopf an, mittig gescheitelt, zwei fest geflochtene Zöpfe waren als stramme Schnecken am Hinterkopf befestigt, gaben freien Blick auf den kräftigen, roten Nacken. Der Bauch war dicker als die Brüste, legte sich schon im Stehen in zwei Wülste. Über dem ausladenden Hinterteil spannte sich das zu enge Kleid, sie lief breitbeinig, behäbig, die Schenkel rieben bei jedem Schritt hörbar aneinander.

Nach den üppigen Mahlzeiten wurde noch ein süßer Nachtisch serviert. Anschließend versammelten sich die Herren im Raucherzimmer, während die Damen entweder im Salon oder in ihren persönlichen Räumen verschwanden. Gäste waren fast immer anwesend. So auch dieses mal - der Herr Operndirektor Valandrez mit seiner Gattin. Sie gehörten nicht in seinen Aufgabenbereich, trotzdem hörte Zevran den Gesprächen aufmerksam zu, und machte sich später, als er zum Wein holen in den Keller geschickt wurde, heimlich Notizen.

Seine Erscheinung und sein gute Benehmen fielen auf. Die Tochter Martha warf ihm immer wieder scheue Blicke zu, die er mit einem offenen, freundlichen Lächeln und einer leichten Verbeugung zu beantworten wusste. Signora di Manico betrachtete ihn mit Wohlwollen und Zufriedenheit.

Nach dem Dinner, im Salon schlug Signora Valandrez verzückt die Hände aufeinander: "Du musst mir unbedingt verraten, woher du diesen Elfenjungen hast, meine Liebe. Der ist ja allerliebst." wandte sie sich an die Hausherrin.

Diese lächelte begeistert: "Ja, nicht wahr? Dabei ist er nur ein Ersatz für unseren armen Paolo. Aber am liebsten würde ich ihn ja für immer behalten." Sie betrachtete ihn mit einem verträumten Blick, als wäre er eine ihrer kleinen Porzellanfiguren, deren umfangreiche Sammlung drei Vitrinen im Salon füllte.

Zevran erwiderte das Kompliment mit seinem freundlichsten Lächeln, verbeugte sich tief: "Darf ich den Herrschaften vielleicht noch ein Gläschen Dessertwein kredenzen?"

"Hach, und was für entzückende Manieren" entfuhr es Signora Valandrez wie ein Seufzen.

* * *

_***Funalis**__ - auch "All Souls Day" - ein Gedenktag zu Beginn des Martinalis (8. Monat des Thedas-Kalenders), ehemals dem alten Gott der Stille Dumat gewidmet. Inzwischen ein in ganz Thedas begangener Feiertag zur Erinnerung an die Toten und an das Vermächtnis Andrastes. _


	9. Kapitel: Offene Türen

_Herzlichen Dank für eine weitere Review! :) So wie wir unseren Zev kennen, würde es ihn wohl kaum stören, wenn eine Frau **mehr** von ihm will. Oder ein Mann oder... wer auch immer. ;)_

* * *

**4. Offene Türen**

Er betrat ihr Zimmer, wie ihm befohlen worden war. Signora di Manico saß in einem Lehnstuhl neben ihrem Himmelbett, ein Buch in ihrem Schoß, lächelte ihm entgegen.

"Da bist du ja, Junge. Sag, kannst du lesen."

Zevran lächelte "Aber selbstverständlich kann ich lesen, Signora, ich kann viele Dinge."

"Oh" sie klang überrascht "Wie außergewöhnlich für einen Küchenjungen. Ebenso wie deine hervorragenden... Manieren."

Zevran seufzte gekünstelt "Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ich war nicht immer ein Küchenjunge. Ich bin ein Waise, leider. Meine Eltern sind vor zwei Jahren ums Leben gekommen, ein tragischer Unfall. Davor war ich an einer der besten Schulen der Stadt, der Santa Maria."

Die Signora nickte anerkennend. Sie schien sich nicht darüber zu wundern, wie ein Elfenkind eine so gute Schule besuchen konnte. "Und, wo lebst du jetzt?"

Zevran seufzte erneut, sein Gesicht bekam einen tieftraurigen Ausdruck. "Im Waisenhaus, Signora. Ich habe keine weiteren Verwandten in der Stadt. Und eine Schule kann ich auch nicht mehr besuchen. Aber was soll ich machen? Ich bin froh, Arbeit in einem so guten Haus gefunden zu haben. Ich habe hier jeden Tag zu essen, sonst musste ich so oft hungern."

Die Signora ließ den Blick keinen Augenblick von seinem Gesicht. Was für ein hübsches, engelsgleiches Antlitz mit diesen honigfarbenen Augen und den blonden Locken. Ihre Augen waren feucht von Tränen. "Ein Waisenjunge, ach, komm doch näher."

Als er vor ihr stand, streichelte sie mit einer leichten Bewegung über seine linke Schulter und seinen Arm. Dann drückte sie ihm das Buch in die Hand. "Ich möchte, dass du mir vorliest. Bisher hat das mein Mädchen Sabine gemacht, aber ihre Stimme ist so langweilig."

Sie war aufgestanden und bot ihm mit einer fließenden Bewegung den Platz an. "Fang schon an, ich rufe Sabine, dass sie mir beim Umkleiden hilft."

Sabine, ein schüchternes, mageres Mädchen mit blasser Haut und aschgrauem Pferdeschwanz betrat den Raum und knickste "Sehr wohl, Madame" sie hatte einen orlaisianischen Akzent.

Sabine stellte einen Paravan auf und begann mit der komplizierten Umkleideprozedur. Zevran hatte es sich in dem Lehnstuhl bequem gemacht und begann zu lesen. Zu seiner besonderen Freude waren es frivole kleine Geschichten, welche die Signora als Bettlektüre bevorzugte. Er las langsam, deutlich, seine Stimme schnurrte durch die Zeilen. Zwischendurch erlaubte er sich immer wieder kleine Sprechpausen, um Blicke durch die halbdurchsichtigen Stoffwände des Paravan zu werfen und sich an den verführerischen Schatten dahinter zu erfreuen.

Schließlich war die Signora fertig und trat hinter dem Paravan hervor. Sie trug ein langes, fließendes, weißes Nachtkleid, auch dieses tief ausgeschnitten. Die braunen Locken, nun offen, ergossen sich über Schultern, Rücken und den üppigen Busen. Was für ein Anblick! Zevran konnte die Augen nicht von ihr lassen. Die Bewunderung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben: "Signora, Ihr seid wunderschön!"

Signora di Manico errötete leicht und lächelte. Sie dreht sich zu ihrem Mädchen um "Sabine, du kannst jetzt gehen." Das Mädchen knickste, räumte den Paravan zur Seite und verließ mit den Kleidungsstücken ihrer Herrin über dem Arm das Zimmer.

Die Signora machte es sich in ihrem Bett bequem, ihre Haare ergossen sich über die Seidenkissen, ihr freundlicher Blick ruhte auf Zevran "Lies die Geschichte doch bitte noch zu Ende. Dann darfst du gehen."

So las Zevran dann weiter die Geschichte von dem Ritter und dem Blumenmädchen, und gerade als es zur entscheidenden Szene in der Gartengrotte kam, war Signora eingeschlafen. Zevran war selbst sehr müde. Er war seit fünf Uhr früh auf den Beinen und nun musste es gegen Mitternacht sein. Auch am nächsten Tag würde er wieder sehr früh aufstehen müssen, wenn seine Tarnung als Küchenjunge glaubhaft bleiben sollte. Bevor er sich aber zur Ruhe begeben konnte, hatte er noch eine letzte Aufgabe zu erfüllen.

Er legte das Buch zur Seite, das dazugehörige Lederbändchen hatte er in die zuletzt gelesene Seite gelegt. Nun stand er auf, schlich sich zum Nachtschrank der Signora. Einen Augenblick nahm er sich Zeit, ihr Parfum zu genießen und den Anblick ihres schlafenden Gesichts auf den Kissen zu bewundern. Dann griff er mit geschickten Fingern die Kette mit ihrem Schlüssel und drückte ihn von beiden Seiten fest in eine Form aus festem Mürbeteig, den er aus der Küche hat mitgehen lassen. Er überprüfte im Dämmerlicht der einzelnen Kerze, ob Rückstände am Schlüssel geblieben waren, dann legte er die Kette wieder zurück, darauf bedacht, dass sie genauso da lag wie zuvor. Er verstaute die Form sorgfältig in einer Jackentasche und verließ lautlos das Zimmer.


	10. Kapitel: Hunger

**2.5 Hunger**

Wieder einmal muss sich Zevran in seiner Kräutersammlung bedienen, um die kommenden Tage durchzuhalten. Er entscheidet sich für Ephidra, denn das half ihm auch gegen den Hunger. Hunger - das ärgerte ihn. Wollte er doch endlich mal etwas zunehmen, stattdessen wurde er hier noch dünner. Zwar bekam er regelmäßig seine Mahlzeiten, aber die waren kärglich, wie die Mahlzeiten eines Küchenjungen eben aussahen. Seine Arbeit erforderte deutlich mehr Energie, als die wenigen Stücke Brot ihm geben konnten.

Beim Servieren des Mittagessens konnte er ein Magenknurren nicht verhindern, und konnte nur hoffen, dass es niemand von den Herrschaften bemerkt hat. Die Tochter, Signorina Martha, bestellte sich einen Nachschlag. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich und Zevran eilte, um ihren Wünschen nachzukommen. Als er ihr das Essen mit einer Verbeugung servierte, hob die Tochter den Kopf und schaute ihre Eltern an, räusperte sich verlegen:

"Vater, Mutter, ich würde gern in meinem Zimmer zu Ende essen. Wenn Ihr erlaubt..."

Der Vater schaute überrascht, die Mutter fragend. Als sie die Augen ihrer Tochter sah, glaubte sie zu verstehen, lächelte ihren Mann an und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

"Geliebter Gatte, was macht das schon. Erfüllen wir ihr diesen bescheidenen Wunsch, Sie ist so ein liebes Mädchen."

Der Vater brummte kurz, nickte dann aber. Die Tochter drehte sich zu Zevran um: "Bring mir das Essen doch bitte auf mein Zimmer."

Zevran verbeugte sich "Ganz zu Ihren Wünsche, Signorina" und folgte dem Mädchen den Gang hinunter.

Das Mädchen schloss die Tür hinter sich und wies auf den Tisch in der linken Zimmerecke. Es war ein kleiner, runder Tisch aus dunklem Holz mit vier zierlichen Stühlen, in der Mitte stand eine Vase mit Magnolien. Er stellte den Teller auf den Tisch, trat zurück und verbeugte sich in ihre Richtung. Sie aber schüttelte den Kopf, ihr rosiges Gesicht wurde ganz und gar rot:

"Nein," sagte sie leise, "das ist für dich. Du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?"

Zevran schaute sie ungläubig an "Für mich?"

Sie nickte.

Er lächelte sie freundlich an, verbeugte sich "Oh, vielen Dank." Dann aß er die üppige Mahlzeit, bemüht, nicht zu sehr zu schlingen. Es schmeckte so gut.

Das Mädchen war mit langsamen Schritten näher gekommen und blieb hinter ihm stehen. Schüchtern streckte sie die rechte Hand aus und berührte sein Haar. Zevran drehte sich um und schaute in ein verlegenes, knallrotes Gesicht. Er lächelte:

"Das war angenehm, Signorina."

"Es... hat nicht gestört?"

Zevran lachte leise: "Aber warum sollte es mich denn stören, wenn ein so bezauberndes Mädchen meine Haare berührt?"

Martha schaute zu Boden. Ihre Verlegenheit hatte etwas Rührendes an sich. Zevran stand auf und nahm die rechte Hand des Mädchens in seine linke, und begann, ihre Handinnenseite sanft mit seinem Daumen zu streicheln. Das Mädchen hob die kleinen, hellblauen Augen und schaute ungläubig in Zevrans lächelndes Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht bezaubernd" flüsterte sie.

"Aber wer behauptet denn so etwas?" antwortete Zevran lächelnd, genauso leise. Er ließ die Hand des Mädchens nicht los, seine andere Hand legte er unter ihr doppeltes Kinn und streichelte mit dem Daumen über ihre heiße, rote Wange. Dann seufzte er:

"Ich muss in die Küche zurück. Die Köchin frisst mich auf, wenn ich nicht bald da bin."

Das Mädchen löste sich aus seiner Berührung, ging mit forschen Schritten zu ihrem Bett und läuterte die Glocke, die am Kopfende an der Wand hing. Sabine erschien im Türrahmen und knickste "Mademoiselle?"

"Sabine, gib doch bitte in der Küche Bescheid, dass ich den Küchenjungen heute Nachmittag als Hilfe benötige."

"Sehr wohl, Mademoiselle." Sabine knickste erneut und verschwand. Martha drehte sich zu Zevran um und lächelte ihn an "Du hast noch gar nicht aufgegessen."


	11. Kapitel: Schlaflos

**2.6 Schlaflos**

Zevran ist zum Markt geschickt worden, um Gemüse zu holen. Eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten für ihn, tagsüber das Haus zu verlassen, und er genoss es. Das Marktreiben war bunt, lebendig und geräuschvoll. Nachdem er seine Einkäufe erledigt hatte, beschloss er, noch ein wenig herumzuschlendern, angelockt von einem bekannten, geliebten Geruch: frisches Leder. Als er sich den Ständen der Gerber näherte, mischte sich ein weiterer Geruch hinzu. Menschlicher Schweiß und... Hund.

Ein Stand von Sklavenhändlern befand sich hinter denen der Lederschneider. Einer der Wächter war ein Qunari in einer billigen, verbeulten Eisenrüstung mit einem einfachen, großen Zweihandschwert. Er schaute den Elfenjungen, der durch die Reihen ging, skeptisch an. Zevran ging weiter, angezogen von einem Gesicht...

Das Angebot der Sklavenhändler bestand aus etwa zwanzig Personen, viele waren Elfen, die Hälfte davon Kinder. Die Erinnerung an sein eigenen Schicksal ließ Zevran schlucken. Das Gesicht, das ihn anzog, war das eines Knaben, ein Elf, wie er selbst und auch in etwa demselben Alter. Seine Haut war noch etwas dunkler als die von Zevran, seine Augen braun, die Haare schwarz und zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Über Stirn und Nase trug er ein Tattoo in Form eines Baums: ein Dalish!

Sie standen sich eine Weile gegenüber, zwanzig Schritt entfernt, die Blicke aufeinander gerichtet, erkennend, verstehend. Zevrans Lippen öffneten sich zu einem unhörbaren Schwur: Ich hole dich hier raus. Das verspreche ich dir.

Dann musste er eilen, die Einkäufe zurückzubringen, bevor die Köchin skeptisch würde.

Noch in derselben Nacht lief Zevran wieder in Richtung Markt. Es war Zeit für seine nächste Besprechung mit Taliesen. Da das Haus ihrer Zelle zu weit entfernt lag, trafen sie sich regelmäßig in einem Keller am Marktplatz, etwa auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Haus des Bürgermeisters und dem von Senator Lorenzo. Es waren noch ein paar Minuten bis zur verabredeten Zeit.

Zevran kannte das Nachtquartier der Sklavenhalter. Es lag in einer Seitengasse in der Nähe des Marktes. Der schäbige Eingang, eine niedrige Holztür, wurde bewacht von eben jenem Qunari , den er schon am Vormittag gesehen hatte und einem Menschen in einer Kettenrüstung aus Stahl mit Schild und Kampfaxt. Zu harte Gegner für ihn allein, und Kampfgeräusche würden weiteren Wachen aus dem Haus rufen.

Es gab aber einen weiteren Weg vom Kanal aus über die Hinterhöfe. Und an jenem Hintereingang, so stellte Zevran fest, wachten nur die Hunde. Zevran stand am anderen Ende des länglichen Hofs, weit genug entfernt, dass die Hunde nicht anschlugen. Geschickt warf er ihnen ein Bündel zu, an dem sie sogleich gierig zu schnuppern begannen. Dann entfernte er sich.

Talisen war spät dran. Einige Wunden an Kopf und Schultern waren frisch versorgt und er sah erschöpft aus. Der Kellerraum war spärlich eingerichtet: ein einfaches Bett, zwei Stühle, eine Kommode. Alles geeignet, um bei Bedarf schnell zu verschwinden.

Nachdem Zevran seinen Bericht beendet hatte, öffnete Taliesen ein Kästchen und reichte Zevran einen glänzenden Gegenstand: "Hier, der Nachschlüssel." Zevran steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.

Taliesen schaute den Elfenjungen forschend an. Das blasse Gesicht, die dunklen Ränder unter den Augen "Du siehst müde aus."

Zevran fing an zu lachen "Was soll ich machen? Die Damen lassen mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen."

Taliesen schmunzelte amüsiert. Dann stand er auf, ging zu Zevran hinüber, hob dessen Kinn mit einer Hand und schaute ihm genauer in die Augen: "Was nimmst du?"

Zevran zuckte die Schultern: "Ephidra... aber ich hab fast nichts mehr."

Taliesen zögerte einen Moment. Dann ging er zur Kommode, öffnete ein Schubfach und reichte Zevran ein kleines Päckchen: "Das ist stärker als Ephidra, sei vorsichtig damit. Wenn alles gut läuft, solltest du in zwei, drei Tagen fertig sein. Dann kannst du ausruhen."

Er öffnete die Tür "Wenn sonst nichts mehr ist... ich würde jetzt auch gern schlafen."

Zevran erhob sich elegant, steckte das Päckchen ein. Im Hinausgehen berührte er Taliesens linke Hand und schaute ihm keck in die Augen. "Schlafen? So ganz allein?"

Taliesen grinste und holte mit der rechten Hand aus, als wollte er Zevran schlagen: "Mach bloß, dass du wegkommst!" lachte er.

Die Hunde schliefen tief und alle anderen in der engen, stinkenden Unterkunft ebenso. Es war nicht mehr als ein Stall - Lehmboden, ein wenig Stroh. Und sein Geschäft verrichtete offenbar jeder, wo er gerade stand. Zevran setzte seine Schritte mit äußerster Vorsicht.

Den Dalish-Jungen hatte er bald gefunden, hielt ihm den Mund zu, als er ihn weckte, und gab ihm ein Zeichen, das dieser wortlos verstand. Zevran durchtrennte die Fesseln mit seinem Dolch und lachte dabei lautlos in sich hinein: Diese Sklaven waren mit einfachem Stricken gefesselt und nicht in der Lage, sich zu befreien? Das würde ihm nicht passieren. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr.

Zevran führte den Jungen über die Hinterhöfe zum Kanal. Als sie sich weit genug entfernt hatten, blieb er stehen.

Der Dalish schaute ihn an. "Danke. Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir geholfen hast, aber danke. Mein Name ist Sûl, das bedeutet Wind." die Stimme des Jungen klang angenehm warm. Er sprach mit einem leichten Akzent, aber er fand seine Worte ohne Mühe.

Zevran schaute ernst, dachte nach: "Ich bin Zevran. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Name bedeutet... Meine Mutter war auch eine Dalish. Zumindest sagte man mir das so."

Sûl nickte: "Ich kann dir nichts geben für meine Befreiung."

"Vielleicht doch...," sagte Zevran "Kannst du... mir verraten, wo euer Stamm ist?"

Sûl schaute ihn lange, forschend an. Dann flüsterte er: "Drei Tagesreisen flussaufwärts ist eine Furt. Von dort einen halben Tag Richtung Nordwesten. Aber wir bleiben nur noch wenige Wochen dort. Sobald die Herbststürme einsetzen, ziehen wir nordwärts."

Zevran bedankte sich. Jeder der beiden Jungen ging seinen Weg.

Auch etwas, das besser als Ephidra war, konnte echten Schlaf nicht ersetzen. Nur drei, vier Stunden pro Nacht waren auf Dauer zu wenig. Zevran fühlte sich, als würde er beständig durch dichten Nebel laufen. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Der Gedanke, dass es nur noch wenige Tage waren, dass es auf seine eigene Geschwindigkeit ankam, half ihm. Dieser Spionage-Job war aufreibend. Sie zu töten, wäre so viel einfacher gewesen.

Es kam vor, dass Signorina Martha ihn nach dem Lunch mit auf ihr Zimmer nahm, ihm Essen gab und ihn den Nachmittag in ihrem Bett verbringen ließ. Nicht dass er wirklich hätte schlafen können, aber allein eine Stunde zu liegen und mit geschlossenen Augen zu ruhen, war schon sehr viel Wert. Dafür nahm er auch ihr lautes Schnarchen in Kauf. Immerhin diente es nachts als Garant, dass sie eingeschlafen war, und er sich ins Arbeitszimmer schleichen konnte.

Die Briefe, so musste er feststellen, waren in einer Schatulle. Zum Glück war das Schloss primitiv, so dass er es mit Hilfe eines gebogenen Drahtes mühelos öffnen konnte. Und wieder schließen nach vollendeter Arbeit. In der ersten Nacht schaffte er zehn Briefe, der Stapel wirkte riesig. Nach drei weiteren Nächten war er endlich fertig.


	12. Kapitel: Konsequenzen

_Dies ist das letzte Kapitel von "Ein Auftrag mit Konsequenzen". Danach beginnt der nächste Teil meiner Geschichte._

* * *

**2.7 Konsequenzen**

Taliesen nickte "Gute Arbeit, Zevran. Hier ist dein Lohn."

Zevran nahm den Beutel entgegen, er wog schwer. Er überprüfte den Inhalt - zweihundert Andris! Das war ungewöhnlich viel für einen Handlanger. Glücklich ließ er den Beutel ein paar mal in seiner Hand hüpfen "Vielen Dank!"

Taliesen wirkte, als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Doch er räusperte sich nur und wies auf die Tür: "Du kannst dann gehen, Zevran..."

Zevran nahm seinen Beutel, sprang auf und tat, wie ihm befohlen.

Erschöpft, aber gut gelaunt, ging er zum Zimmer seines capo. Er stellte sich Sergios erfreutes und stolzes Gesicht vor, wenn er von seinem Erfolg berichten würde. Zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht Sergio, der ihm öffnete, sondern Valentin, einer seiner Schützen. Zevran schaute ihn fragend an: "Wo ist Sergio? Unterwegs?"

Valentin schaute verwirrt "Dann weißt du es nicht? Nein, du warst die ganze Zeit weg, du kannst es wohl noch nicht wissen..."

Er wies auf einen Stuhl und nahm selbst auf einem anderen Platz. Zevran setzte sich zögernd hin, eine plötzliche Ahnung schnürte ihm Magen und Kehle zu. Valentin atmete einmal tief durch und räusperte sich, ehe er Zevran in die Augen sah:

"Ein Auftrag ist schief gegangen. Sergio ist tot, und drei seiner Männer. Wir anderen konnten entkommen."

"Wann..." fragte Zevran tonlos. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten ungläubig in das Gesicht des groß gewachsenen Halbelfen.

Valentin seufzte "Vier Tage ist das jetzt her. Wir überlegen gerade, ob wir die Gruppe neu ordnen oder uns einer anderen anschließen wollen. Taliesen ist interessiert, so heißt es..."

"Wie..." Zevrans Ton blieb unverändert.

Valentin zuckte die Schultern. "Die genauen Umstände kenne ich nicht. Goisar war am nächsten dran. Er war unser Späher an dem Abend."

Zevran senkte den Blick, nickte still. Tränen waren nicht angebracht. So war das Leben einer Krähe. Entweder man erledigte seinen Auftrag, oder man starb. Jedem konnte das passieren, jeden Tag.

Er verließ stumm das Zimmer und ging in sein eigenes. Den Geldbeutel hätte er am liebsten weggeworfen. Es war ihm nun klar, warum es so viel war - ein großer Teil davon wäre Sergios Geld gewesen. Taliesen hatte es gewusst. Wer weiß, wie lange schon. Und hatte ihm nichts gesagt.

Zevran legte sich auf sein Bett, ohne sich auszukleiden, schaute aus dem Fenster in die Nacht. Trauer, Hass und Wut bildeten einen zähen, schwarzen Klumpen in seinem Magen. Auch wenn er den Ablauf des Abends nicht kannte und es nicht wissen konnte, stand für ihn fest, dass Goisar die Verantwortung für Sergios Tod trug. Und schlimmer - er, Zevran, hätte da sein müssen, er war der Späher...

Was sollte nun werden? Er war noch nicht sechszehn, ist gerade erst fünfzehn geworden. Er war nicht tätowiert, durfte keine Aufträge auf eigene Hand übernehmen. Nicht einmal als Ausbilder durfte er arbeiten, obwohl er im Trainingsraum - inoffiziell - oft die jüngeren trainierte. Und er hatte auch nicht die geringste Lust, sich einer anderen Gruppe anzuschließen. Erst Recht nicht der von Taliesen.

Eine Weile blieb Zevran liegen, erschöpft, ausgelaugt, fassungslos. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, dennoch spukten Traumbilder durch seine Gedanken: seine frühe Kindheit im Bordell, die Imagination seiner Mutter, das Traumbild, das er von ihr hatte, ihre Handschuhe, dar Dalish-Junge auf dem Sklavenmarkt.

Die Turmuhr schlug drei, als Zevran seine Zimmertür leise hinter sich schloss. Er trug seine Lederrüstung, auch die Handschuhe und hatte ein kleines Bündel auf dem Rücken. In der Hand trug er eine Phiole. Eine andere Zimmertür öffnete sich lautlos, er schlich sich zu dem Bett in dem ein dunkelhaariger Elf lag, fest schlafend. Zevran öffnete die Phiole und ließ einige Tropfen auf dessen Lippen fallen. Der Elf regte sich im Schlaf, leckte die Tropfen ab.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die schwarzen Augen. In Todesangst fixierten sie Zevrans hellbraune. Goisar versuchte zu schreien, aber die Stimmbänder waren bereits gelähmt. Er versuchte, sich zu regen, aber die Bewegungen waren unkontrolliert, auch die Muskellähmung hat bereits begonnen. Atem und Herz würden bald folgen. Zevran schloss die Phiole vor Goisars Augen und steckte sie wieder ein. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war von eiskalter Zufriedenheit. Er flüsterte sehr leise, aber deutlich: "Das ist für Sergio. Und für die Handschuhe. Addio, compagno mio!"

Zevran verließ lautlos das Haus und folgte den dunklen Gassen in Richtung Flussufer.

= Ende =

_"Addio, compagno mio" - italienisch, ähm... sorry antivisch für: "Lebewohl, mein Kamerad!"_


	13. Kapitel: Ruhelose Flucht

**3. Ein Dalishes Intermezzo**

**3.1 Kapitel: Ruhelose Flucht**

Sein Weg aus der Stadt hinaus führte am Haus der Manicos vorbei. Und da er immer noch im Besitz des Schlüssels war, ließ er aus der Vorratskammer einen Laib Brot und einen Schinken mitgehen. Während seiner Zeit als Küchenjunge im Haus wäre das undenkbar gewesen. Die Köchin wachte mit Argusaugen über ihre Vorräte. Mehr als ein paar gestohlene Happen hier und da wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Nun mochte sie jemand anderen verdächtigen. Bei der Vorstellung ihres wütenden Gesichts, wenn sie den Verlust am nächsten Tag bemerken würde, grinste Zevran vor Schadenfreude. Er schlief in einer verlassenen Scheune am Stadtrand, die er von seinen Spähgängen her kannte - wenige ruhelose Stunden. Zu groß war die Angst, dass die Krähen ihm schon auf den Spuren waren.

Am nächsten Morgen öffnete er sein Bündel, er zog eine einfache Leinenhose, ein schäbige Jacke und eine Mütze heraus, mit der er Haare und Ohren bedecken konnte. Seine Rüstung und einen der zwei Dolche, die er als einzige Waffen bei sich trug, verstaute er im Bündel. Der andere Dolch war in seinem Stiefelschaft. In seiner Verkleidung fiel er in der Stadt kaum auf. Er hätte jeder beliebige Straßenjunge sein können. Die Torwachen nahmen keine Notiz von ihm, als er die Stadt verließ.

* * *

Was Sûl verschwiegen hatte: Der Weg "flussaufwärts" führte auch beständig bergauf. Antiva City lag in der Ebene am Meer der Rialto-Bucht. Aber nur wenige Meilen weiter westlich begann das Hochland, das sich nördlich bis in die Trockenlande und westlich bis zu den Ausläufen des Pillar-Gebirges erstreckte. Das Klima war anders, als er es aus der Stadt gewohnt war: Die Tage waren jetzt, im Monat des Königswegs*, immer noch sehr heiß, aber in den Nächten wurde es deutlich kühler.

Zevran kam gut voran. Sein Essensvorrat würde für drei Tage reichen. Brot und Schinken ergänzte er mit Waldbeeren, die er am Wegrand fand. Wasser gab ihm der Fluss, dessen Lauf er stromaufwärts folgte. Das einzige Problem blieb der Schlaf: Die Wildnis nicht gewohnt und aus Angst, ihn könnte ein wildes Tier angreifen, suchte er sich in der ersten Nacht eine Baumhöhle, die - wie er feststellen musste - von sehr vielen Ameisen bewohnt war. In der zweiten Nacht kletterte er auf einen Baum und fiel im Schlaf herunter.

Am Abend des dritten Tages erreichte er die Furt. Das Wasser war hier gegen Ende des Sommers sehr flach. Zevran zog seine guten Stiefel aus, band sie zusammen mit seinem Bündel an einen Stock, den er über den Schultern trug, während er barfuß durch die Furt lief. Die Steine waren glatt und in der Flussmitte war die Strömung stark, so dass er mehr als einmal drohte, den Halt zu verlieren. Er hatte nie schwimmen gelernt, deshalb konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, als er das andere Ufer mit nassen Sachen, aber unbeschadet, erreichte.

Die Nacht brach an. Zevran wechselte die nassen Sachen und legte nun wieder seine Rüstung und die Stiefel an. Er setzte sich auf einen umgekippten Baum am Flussufer und schaute, wie sich die Sterne im Wasser spiegelten. Es war eine helle, klare Vollmondnacht. Der Weg war gut zu erkennen. Er war müde, aber in Anbetracht der vorhergehenden nächtlichen Erlebnisse, beschloss er, weiterzugehen, solange es ging...

* * *

Zevran gähnte, immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu. Nordwestlich lief er. Seit Stunden schon durch eine immer gleiche Gegend - Hochebene, Wald, dazwischen hin und wieder ein Stück offene Steppe. Beinah jeden Baum überprüfte er: Die Wetterseite, wo die Rinde rauer war, das Moos sich sammelte - das ist die Richtung, in die er gehen musste. Auch kannte er einen Stern am Firmament, der immer im Norden stand, während sich alle anderen Gestirne um ihn herum bewegten. Er war in der Stadt aufgewachsen. Aber auch dort mussten die kleinen Krähen lernen, nachts in einer unbekannten Gegend ihr Ziel zu finden. Und nicht überall war der hohe Turm des königlichen Palasts zu sehen, der - wann immer möglich - als Orientierungspunkt galt. Nordwestlich war es also. Aber wie genau ist diese Angabe schon? Vielleicht war er schon weit an diesem Dorf vorbei gelaufen? Zevran seufzte, blieb stehen und lehnte sich an einen Baum. Er war todmüde, die Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen, er konnte die Augen nicht mehr offen halten. So, wie er stand, sackte der Elf in sich zusammen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Geweckt wurde er von einem Heulen, einem sehr nahen Heulen... Er riss die Augen auf und sah vor sich eine hundeähnliche Kreatur - hellbraun wie das Gras der Hochebene mit einer dunklen Zeichnung auf dem Rücken wie die Schatten der Sträucher und Bäume, eine lange, spitze Schnauze und dreieckige Ohren. Die Kreatur hatte aufgehört zu heulen und knurrte ihn an. Die spitzen Reißzähne blitzten. Aus dem Schatten der Bäume trat eine weitere dieser Kreaturen hervor.

Zevran war augenblicklich hellwach und auf den Beinen, die Dolche in den Händen. Alle seine Nerven schalteten sofort um auf "Kampf" - eine wohlbekannte Situation für ihn. Er sah dem Tier genau in die Augen und wartete. Es rührte sich nicht. Stattdessen näherte sich das andere Tier von der Seite. Zevran hatte sich blitzschnell umgedreht. Jede Kreatur hat eine Kehle, dachte er und rammte seinen Dolch in den Hals des Tieres, welches laut aufheulte und dann leblos zu Boden fiel. Nun kam auch das andere Tier näher. Zevrans nahm seinen zweiten Dolch aus der linken Hand in die rechte. Er wartete den Ansprung des Tiers ab, duckte sich und traf mit dem Dolch das Herz. Das Gewicht des sterbenden Tiers riss den jungen Elf zu Boden. Zevran fühlte den zuckenden, noch warmen Körper auf sich. Blut tropfte ihm auf Kopf und Haare. Er bemerkte, dass das Tier gar nicht so sehr nach Hund roch, eher nach Wald und vermoderter Erde. Zevran schob den Kadaver zur Seite und zog seinen Dolch aus dessen Brust. Dann sah er, wie zwei weitere dieser Wesen sich anschlichen und nahm seine Verteidigungshaltung mit dem Rücken zum Baum wieder ein.

* * *

Vhenan saß auf einem Hochstand in der Baumkrone einer Korkeiche. Der Clan hatte die kleine Plattform schon vor Jahren errichtet. Jeden Sommer wurde sie von den Jägern genutzt, um den Südausgang des Dorfes zu bewachen. Es war ein ruhiger Posten. Es war überhaupt ein ruhiger Lagerplatz. Die nächste menschliche Siedlung lag mehr als eine Tagesreise entfernt am Südufer des Flusses und Kontakte waren selten - man ging sich aus dem Weg. Es kam auch selten vor, dass sich Tiere dem Lager näherten, sie mieden die Elfen und ihr Feuer. Nur manchmal wagte ein Rudel Rotwölfe einen Angriff auf die Halla.

Eine weitere ruhige Nacht war fast beendet. Der östliche Horizont färbte sich bereits rot - die Sonne würde bald aufgehen. Vhenan hatte es sich auf dem Hochsitz bequem gemacht, sich an einen starken Ast gelehnt, die Beine ausgestreckt und aß eine Banane, als - nicht weit entfernt, ein Heulen zu vernehmen war. Mit einem Seufzen legte Vhenan die Banane zur Seite und nahm den Bogen zur Hand. Zu früh auf das Schichtende gefreut...

* * *

Zevran versuchte, ohne die Augen von den beiden "Hunden" zu lassen, mit der linken Hand seinen zweiten Dolch aus dem Hals des toten Tieres zu ziehen. Es wollte nicht gelingen. Und die beiden kamen bedrohlich näher. Zevran schaute sich um und griff einen Ast, der am Boden lag. Warum auch nicht. Er hatte lange genug mit Holzatrappen kämpfen müssen, dachte er grinsend. Der rechte "Hund" knurrte und sprang dann mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf ihn zu. Er nahm den Ast in beide Hände, hielt sie weit auseinander und schob den Ast kraftvoll zwischen die Kiefer des Biests. Das desorientierte Tier schüttelte den Kopf, aber wurde den Stock nicht los. Das andere Biest sprang Zevran seitlich an und warf ihm um - die Zähne seiner Kehle gefährlich nahe.

Plötzlich surrte ein Pfeil durch die Luft, das getroffene Tier heulte vor Schmerzen auf. Es wandte sich von Zevran ab, diesen Moment nutze die junge Krähe, um den Dolch tief im seitlichen Hals des Tieres zu versenken. Es heulte nur noch einmal auf, sank dann ins sich zusammen. Ein weiterer Pfeil surrte und auch das letzte der Hundewesen, das immer noch mit dem Stock im Maul gekämpft hatte, fiel tot um.

Zevran stand auf, noch außer Atem. Er wischte sich mit dem Unterarm Schweiß und Blut aus dem Gesicht. An Hals und Armen hatte er mehrere Kratzer und leichte Bisswunden. Er reinigte seinen Dolch, so gut es ging, indem er ihn in den moosigen Boden rammte. Dann ging er zum ersten Tier, das er erlegt hatte, kniete sich auf dessen Körper und zog mit einer kräftigen Bewegung den zweiten Dolch aus dessen Hals. Gleichzeitig schaute er immer wieder neugierig in die Richtung, aus der der Pfeil geflogen war. Eine schlanke Gestalt hatte sich aus den Bäumen gelöst, einen gespannten Bogen in den Händen kam sie langsam auf ihn zu. Ein Dalish! Zevran steckte seine Dolche in die Scheiden und ging dem Fremden mit offenen Händen entgegen.

Zu seiner Überraschung bemerkte er, dass es sich bei dem Dalish um eine Frau handelte. Eine sehr junge Frau mit knabenhafter Figur und kurzen schwarzen Haaren. Sie trug eine leichte, grün gefärbte Lederrüstung, die Bauch und Arme frei ließ. Ihre Haut war braun, etwas dunkler noch als Zevrans eigene. Ihr Gesicht war nicht hübsch, eher herb mit strengen Zügen und starken, dunklen Augenbrauen. Die schräg stehenden, grünen Augen wirkten exotisch; unter der schmalen, leicht gebogenen Nase war ein dünner, kleiner Mund.

Zevran lächelte: "Was habe ich doch für ein Glück! Mein Leben wird gerettet und noch dazu von einer wunderschönen Frau!" Er verbeugte sich "Gestatten, mein Name ist Zevran."

"Bleib, wo du bist, Fremder!" rief die Dalish knapp.

Zevran lachte leise, bleib aber stehen "Oh, nicht nur schön, auch gefährlich und stark. Aufregend!"

Die Dalish bleib unbeeindruckt "Was willst du hier, Fremder?"

Zevran hob lächelnd seine Arme: "Aber warum denn so feindselig, gute Frau? Ich suche einen Freund, einen Dalish, den ich in der Stadt kennen gelernt habe. Sûl ist sein Name."

Die Jägerin schaute skeptisch, ließ aber ihren Bogen sinken. "Sûl, sagst du?" Sie schien einen Augenblick nachzudenken. Schließlich sagte sie: "Du kannst mit mir kommen, aber gib mir die Dolche."

Zevran zögerte, leise lachend "Aber aber, was soll ich denn tun, wenn mich noch so ein..." er wies auf die Tierleichen "Biest angreift? Was waren das überhaupt für... Hunde?"

Die Jägerin verzog spöttisch den Mund, den Bogen hatte sie wieder gespannt: "Leg die Dolche auf den Boden oder mein Pfeil durchbohrt dein Herz."

Zevran bezweifelte das. Er hätte immer noch Möglichkeiten gesehen, seine Angreiferin zu überwältigen. Allerdings passte keine davon in seinen Plan und so beschloss er, das Risiko einzugehen. "Nun dann" seufzte er und legte seine Dolche auf die Erde.

"Zurück" sagte die Elfin "Bis zu dem Baum und da stehen bleiben."

Zevran tat, wie ihm befohlen, dabei wich keinen Augenblick das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht. Die Elfin sammelte seine Dolche auf und steckte sie ein. Dann schaute sie den jungen Elf an, dieses hübsche, vorlaute Flachohr mit den blutverschmierten Haaren. "Das waren Rotwölfe. Die gewitzten Jäger der Hochebene. Und du hattest Glück, dass es nur ein kleines Rudel war. Komm jetzt. Ich bringe dich zu unserer Hüterin." Sie wies ihm mit einer Handbewegung den Weg.

_  
_* Monat des Königswegs (kingsway) - 9. Monat des Thedas-Kalenders (=September)_


	14. Kapitel: Andaran atish'an, da'len!

**3.2 Andaran atish'an, da'len!***

Als Vhenan mit Zevran im Dorf ankam, waren bereits alle wach und auf den Beinen. Ein Elf arbeitete an einem neuen Bogen aus Korkeiche, ein weiterer schabte Fleischreste von einer aufgespannten Tierhaut, andere bereiteten Frühstück für ihre Familien vor. Von der Wasserstelle klang Kinderlärm herüber.

Hüterin Einiora saß vor ihrem Aravel und war in ein stilles Gebet vertieft, als Vhenan sie erreichte. Einiora war eine Greisin. Die weißen Haare waren fest zu einem einzelnen Zopf geflochten, der lang an ihrem Rücken herunterfiel. Ihr zerfurchtes Gesicht, von zahlreichen Tätowierungen überdeckt, wirkte wie die Rinde eines uralten Baums. Sie trug ein schlichtes Gewand aus dünnem, grün und gelb gefärbtem Leder mit schwarzen Federn an den Schultern.

Hinter Vhenan und Zevran hatte sich eine Traube neugieriger Elfen gebildet - viele hatten Arbeit oder Spiel unterbrochen und waren ihnen gefolgt. Vhenan wartete respektvoll, bis die Hüterin ihr Gebet beendet hatte, die Augen öffnete und sich erhob. "Aneth ara, Vhenan, wen bringst du mir da?"

"Aneth ara, Hahren Einiora!" Vhenan verbeugte sich leicht "Dieses Flachohr habe ich im Wald gefunden, nur wenige Pfeilschüsse vom Dort entfernt. Ein Rudel Rotwölfe hatte ihn angegriffen. Er sagte, er würde Sûl kennen."

"Ma serannas, Vhenan." sagte die alte Hüterin. Dann ging sie ein paar Schritte auf Zevran zu, stützte sich auf ihren Stab und betrachtete den Elfen skeptisch, aber nicht unfreundlich: "Wie ist dein Name, Da'len? Und woher kennst du unseren Sohn Sûl?"

"Zevran!" rief eine junge Stimme aus der Traube von Dalish-Elfen "Lethallin!" Sûl schob sich durch die Menge und strahlte Zevran glücklich an."Du bist tatsächlich gekommen."

Die Hüterin schaute den Elfenburschen streng an, der sich in vermeintlicher Respektlosigkeit in das Gespräch eingemischt hatte. Dann aber ließ sie die beiden Jungen ihre Geschichte erzählen. Zevran - nach seiner Familie gefragt - behauptete, dass er ein Waise und ein Botenjunge sei. Von den Krähen erwähnte er kein Wort.

"Meine Mutter war eine Dalish", sagte Zevran zum Schluss, "Sie verließ ihren Stamm vor vielen Jahren, da sie sich in einen Stadtelfen, einen Holzfäller verliebt hatte. Aber ich habe meine Eltern niemals kennen gelernt. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, mein Vater schon davor." Auch von dem Bordell erzählte er nichts. Er schaute die Hüterin fragend an: "Kanntet Ihr vielleicht... meine Mutter?"

Die Hüterin überlegte, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sagte sie in feierlichem Ton "Andaran atish'an, da'len! Betrete diesen Ort in Frieden. Aber du bist verwundet. Komm in mein Zelt, ich schau mir das an."

Während sie die Wunden an Zevrans Hals und Armen wusch und mit Umschlägen versorgte, erzählte Einiora: "Deine Mutter war nicht von unserem Clan. Aber es kommt selten vor, dass eine Dalish ihr Volk verlässt. Bei unserer letzten Zusammenkunft, die nun neun Jahre zurück liegt, wurde ihre Geschichte erzählt. Sie soll eine sehr schöne Frau gewesen sein. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, zieht ihr Clan durch den Arlathan-Wald. Das ist sehr weit weg, und einen genauen Ort kann ich dir nicht sagen."

"Danke" sagte Zevran. Er wirkte traurig und nachdenklich.

* * *

Vor dem Zelt der Hüterin wartete Sûl mit einer Frau und einem Mann mittleren Alters. Die Frau, deren herbe Gesichtszüge Zevran bekannt vorkamen, sprach ihn freundlich an. "Mein Name ist Morneryn, ich bin Sûls Mutter. Das ist Tathar, mein Mann. Wir möchten dich einladen, in unserem Aravel zu wohnen, solange du bei unserem Clan weilst. Der Retter unseres Sohns ist uns herzlich Willkommen."

Zevran lächelte und deutete eine Verbeugung an "Ich sehe, wem Sûl sein gutes Aussehen zu verdanken hat. Euer Angebot nehme ich gern an. Ehrlich gesagt - ich bin sehr müde."

Die Aravels waren die Wagen, mit denen die Dalish über das Land zogen. Sie wurden von den Halla, den von ihren verehrten weißen Hirschen gezogen. Von den Menschen wurden die stattlichen Gespanne als "Landschiffe" bezeichnet. Hatte ein Clan seinen Lagerplatz erreicht, wurden auf den Aravels und um sie herum Zelte aufgeschlagen.

Zum Aravel von Sûls Familie gehörten ein Wohn- und ein Schlafzelt. Da das Schlafzelt zu eng gewesen wäre, um noch einer weiteren Person Platz zu bieten, zogen die Eltern mit ihren Schlafplätzen in das Wohnzelt um. Für Zevran wurde ein Schlafplatz neben dem von Sûl und dessen Schwester Vhenan eingerichtet.

Zevran legte sich auf seinen Schlafplatz und schlief sofort ein. Abends wachte er kurz auf, nahm am Abendessen der Familie teil, und legte sich danach gleich wieder hin, um noch einmal fast zwölf Stunden bis zum nächsten Vormittag zu schlafen. Die Dalish begannen sich zu wundern und fragten sich, ob das bei den Flachohren so üblich wäre, oder ob seine Verletzungen schwerer waren, als sie aussahen. Aber nach zwei Tagen normalisierte sich Zevrans Schlafrhythmus.

Er schaute sich im Dorf um, ließ sich viel zeigen, sowohl von Sûl als auch von dessen Eltern. Er interessierte sich für das Handwerk, besonders für das Gerben von Leder und die Kräuterkunde. Zevran lernte, wie die Dalish ihre Bögen führen. Sie waren anders gearbeitet als die Bögen, die Zevran von den Krähen her kannte: Sie waren länger, gleichzeitig leichter und sie hatten kein Visier; man zielte über die Pfeilspitze. Die Pfeile wurden selbst hergestellt, ihre Stein-, Holz- oder Knochenspitzen wurden oft in Gift getränkt. Auch hier lernte Zevran neue Rezepte, die er begierig in sein Repertoire aufnahm.

* * *

"Du lügst!" Vhenans Stimme war streng, ihr Ton misstrauisch.

Zevran saß vor dem Aravel der Familie und war gerade damit beschäftigt, einige Kräuter in einer kleinen Schale zu zerbröseln. Nun schaute er fragend auf.

Vhenan hatte eine Hand in ihre Seite gestemmt. "Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du ein Botenjunge bist. Ich habe dich kämpfen sehen. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

Zevran stellt die Schale mit den Kräutern beiseite und stand auf. Er nahm eine entspannte Haltung ein, lächelte: "Ein Stadtjunge muss sich wehren können. Die Straße ist der beste Lehrmeister."

"Und die Waffen? Und die Lederrüstung?" fragte Vhenan

Zevran lachte leise und zwinkerte: "Nun, ich habe auch stehlen gelernt."

"Mögen die anderen dir deine Lügen glauben, ich jedenfalls nicht!" beendete Vhenan das Gespräch und ging mit forschen Schritten davon.

Zevran schaute ihr mit einem schwärmerischen Blick hinterher, schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und seufzte: "Was für eine entzückende Person!"

"Nimm es ihr nicht übel." Sûl war an den Freund herangetreten und legte eine Hand auf dessen Arm. "Es ist keine leichte Zeit für sie. Vor kurzem hat sie ihren Mann verloren - er starb bei der Jagd." Sûl legte eine Sprechpause ein, schaute seiner Schwester hinterher, wie sie zwischen den Zelten verschwand. "Sie lebten bei einem benachbarten Clan, aber nach seinem Tod kehrte sie zu uns zurück." Sûl schaute Zevran an: "Sie hat ihn sehr geliebt, musst du wissen. Vor Kummer hat sie sich ihre Haare abgeschnitten."

"Nun." sagte Zevran und schaute immer noch lächelnd in die Richtung, in die Vhenan verschwunden war: "Ich würde sie ja trösten."

* * *

_*in diesem Kapitel verwendete elfische Begriffe:_

_Andaran atish'an: Betrete/t diesen Platz in Frieden. Eine respektvolle elfische Begrüßungsformel, vor allem gegenüber Fremden_  
_Aneth ara: eine vertraute Begrüßungsformel, wie sie unter Clanmitgliedern üblich ist._  
_Da'len: Kind_  
_Hahren: alter Mann /alte Frau. Respektvolle Anrede einer Person hohen Alters (ebenfalls die Bezeichnung für den Ältesten in einem Gesindeviertel)_  
_Lethallin: Freund (männlich)_  
_Ma serannas: danke_


	15. Kapitel: Schwimmen lernen

_Eins meiner Lieblingskapitel. (Darf man das über die eigene Story sagen?)_

* * *

**3.3 Kapitel: Schwimmen lernen**

"Schau, das wollte ich dir zeigen."

Der Wald hat sich geöffnet und zwischen den Bäumen glitzerte blau das Wasser eines klaren Sees. Die warme Septembersonne tanzte in hellen Flecken auf den kleinen Wellen.

Sûl zog sich aus und sprang ins Wasser "Komm nur rein, es ist warm." Mit wenigen schnellen Schwimmzügen war er in der Mitte des kleinen Sees.

Zevran grinste, legte seine Sachen ab und ging ins Wasser. Tatsächlich war es sehr warm, der feine Sand angenehm weich unter seinen Füßen. Er setzte sich in das flache Wasser, streckte sich gemütlich aus und schnurrte wohlig mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Sonne streichelte sein Gesicht. Er lebte gerade erst seit einer Woche bei dem Dalish Clan. In Bezug auf Sûl kam es ihm schon viel länger vor. Sie verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, es hatte sich schnell eine Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen entwickelt, wie Zevran sie nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Und zuweilen kam es ihm so vor, als wäre da noch mehr...

Sûl schwamm zu ihm: "Warum kommst du nicht in die Mitte, da ist es noch schöner."

Zevran öffnete die Augen und zuckte lächelnd die Achseln "Ich kann nicht schwimmen."

Der Dalish Elf brach in Gelächter aus "Du kannst nicht schwimmen? Jedes kleine Kind bei den Dalish kann das. Komm her, ich bring es dir bei."

Er führte Zevran in etwas tieferes Wasser, so dass es ihm selbst bis zum Bauchnabel ging und wies ihn an, sich flach auf den Bauch zu legen. Er unterstützte ihn mit den Unterarmen. "Genau so, den Kopf über Wasser lassen, dann die Arme so und die Beine..."

Zevran war vergnügt. Es war ihm überaus angenehm, von dem hübschen Elfenjungen berührt zu werden. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass nicht nur er selbst Gefallen daran fand.

"Oh, was ist denn das?" Zevran hielt sich an Sûls Schultern fest und stand langsam auf. Er lächelte dem Freund ins Gesicht und tastete nach seiner Hand, begann sie zu streicheln. Sûl wich nicht zurück. Er schaute Zevran an. Dann bewegte er zögernd seine noch freie Hand und griff nach der freien von Zevran, so dass sich beide Jungen Hand in Hand gegenüber standen, ganz nah.

Sûl näherte sich Zevrans Gesicht, schloss seine Augen und vorsichtig, ganz leicht berührten seine Lippen die des anderen Jungen. Dann zog er sein Gesicht zurück und schaute fragend. Zevran lächelte. Er ließ Sûls linke Hand los, strich sanft seinen Arm entlang bis zur Schulter. Dann legte er seinen Unterarm um Sûls Nacken, zog den Jungen zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

"Dieses Schwimmtraining gefällt mir außerordentlich gut." hauchte er.

* * *

Die beiden Jungen saßen nebeneinander auf einer kleinen Erhebung am Rande des Sees. Sie hatten sich angekleidet, die Haare waren noch nass. Die milde Abendsonne tauchte ihre Gesichter in ein warmes Rot.

"Wie bist du eigentlich auf den Sklavenmarkt gekommen?" fragte Zevran den Gefährten.

Sûl schaute nach unten. "Ich sollte heiraten."

"Heiraten?" fragte Zevran. Er schaute verwundert. "Wie alt bist du?"

"Ich bin sechszehn" sagte Sûl. "Aber so ist es Brauch. Wenn ein Junge sein erstes Tier erlegt, ob das mit sechszehn oder erst später der Fall sein mag, wird er als Mann betrachtet." Der Dalish legte den Kopf zur Seite und wrang sich die letzten Wassertropen aus den langen, schwarzen Haaren. "Man führt dann ein Ritual durch, bekommt sein Vallaslin." Er wies auf die Zeichen auf seiner Stirn "Das ist unsere Blutschrift. Und es wird erwartet, dass der Jäger sich eine Frau sucht. Oder von einer erwählt wird."

Zevrans Miene wechselte zwischen Neugier, Erstaunen und Beunruhigung: Würde man dasselbe auch von ihm erwarten, da er nun bei den Dalish lebte? "Aber kannst du nicht sagen, dass du damit warten möchtest, bis du zwanzig bist oder dreißig?" fragte er schließlich.

Sûl schaute auf seine eigenen Hände, die gefaltet in seinem Schoß lagen: "Das ist es nicht, das wäre kein Problem. Man kann so lange warten, wie man möchte. Unser Leben ist lang, länger als das von Stadtelfen." Er streifte den Freund mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe er wieder auf die eigenen Hände sah: "Also, es geht nicht darum, dass ich mich zu jung dafür fühle. Es gab auch Mädchen, die sich für mich interessiert haben. Aber..." Sûl schaute Zevran an. Unsicher, zögernd "Mir... hat keine gefallen."

Zevran lachte leise "Oh, wählerisch. Das muss ich dann wohl als Kompliment betrachten. Also... wolltest du anderswo nach einer Braut für dich suchen?"

Sûl schüttelte langsam den Kopf: "Nein... ich denke..." Er schluckte. Seine Stimme wurde zu einem tonlosen Flüstern: "Ich denke, ich mag überhaupt keine Frauen. Gar nicht. Nur Männer." Er stand auf, griff einen Stein und warf ihn über den See. Er hüpfte über das Wasser, hinterließ eine Spur sich vermehrender Ringe.

"Nun", fragte Zevran und zuckte die Schultern "Was ist dabei? Dann wählst du dir eben einen Mann."

Sûl schaute Zevran irritiert an. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das geht nicht. So etwas gibt es nicht. Nicht bei uns." Er ging bis zum Rand der Anhöhe. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt. Die Sonne verschwand hinter den Bäumen am anderen Seeufer. Sterne blinkten auf und die Geräusche der Nacht setzten ein.

Zevran stand nun ebenfalls auf, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die feuchten Haare und lief zu seinem Freund hinüber, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. "Also... bist du weggelaufen?"

Sûl nickte.

"Aber nun bist du wieder hier. Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Der Elf zuckte die Schultern. "Ich denke, ich werde heiraten müssen. Irgendwann... Vielleicht... kann ich es ja lernen, Frauen zu lieben?" Er schaute dem Gefährten fragend in die Augen: "Du... magst beides, nicht wahr? Ich habe gesehen, wie du meine Schwester anschaust..."

Zevran lachte "Oh ja, ich bin da ziemlich offen. Aber ich war schon immer so. Ob man das lernen kann?" Er zuckte die Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube, ich war auch bei den... in meinem Freundeskreis etwas Besonderes."

Sûl schaute ihn lange an: "Ja, du bist etwas Besonderes. Das stimmt."


	16. Kapitel: Vir Tanadahl

**3.4 Kapitel: Vir Tanadahl***

Zevran gähnte ausgiebig. Nicht aus Schlafmangel. Schlaf bekam er genug, mehr als genug. Sobald es dunkel wurde, zogen die meisten Dalish sich in ihre Aravels zurück. Und das Dorf erwachte erst wieder bei Tagesanbruch. Das waren - da die Tag-Nacht-Gleiche nun schon fast eine Woche zurück lag - mehr als zwölf Stunden, die er hätte pro Nacht schlafen können, wenn er es wollte. Es sei denn, er war zum Wachdienst eingeteilt.

Das Dorf wurde bewacht, rund um die Uhr in je zwei Tag- und Nachtschichten und nach allen Himmelsrichtungen. Jede Frau, jeder Mann ab einem Alter von sechszehn konnte eine Wache übernehmen. Da Zevran bereits Tiere erlegt hatte - nicht wenige - galt er als sechszehn. Er wurde nie gefragt. Und ihm war es ganz recht als "Erwachsener" behandelt zu werden. Allerdings war so ein Wachdienst schrecklich langweilig. Das waren sechs Stunden, in denen in aller Regel rein gar nichts passierte. Aber man musste auf seinem Posten bleiben. Genügend Zeit zum Grübeln - und zum Gähnen...

Drei Wochen war Zevran nun bei den Dalish. Das Leben war angenehm. Und es war öde. Man behandelte ihn zurückhaltend, aber freundlich. Er hatte immer gutes Essen und viel Ruhe. Zu viel Ruhe für seinen Geschmack. Er konnte sich weder für Fischfang noch das Schnitzen von Pfeilen begeistern. Den Ledergerbern schaute er lieber zu, als die harte Arbeit selbst zu verrichten, und auch Kräuter verarbeiten wurde auf Dauer langweilig. Immer wieder musste er sich eingestehen, dass er die Krähen, vor allem den Nervenkitzel während eines gefährlichen Auftrags, vermisste.

Man hatte ihn zu Brethil, dem Geschichtenerzähler, geschickt. Dieser war ein noch junger Mann, etwa dreißig, mit einer hohen Stirn und einem ernsten, freundlichen Gesicht. Ihm fehlte der linke Arm - er hatte ihn als Kind verloren, als der Clan während einer Reise von Berglöwen angegriffen worden war. Brethil erzählte Zevran vom Leben der Dalish, von ihrer Geschichte, ihren Göttern und ihrem Kodex Vir Tanadahl - dem Weg der drei Bäume. Zevran hörte nicht wirklich aufmerksam zu. Ihm war das alles viel zu ernst und feierlich. Dafür fühlte er sich nicht geschaffen.

Vhenan, Sûls Schwester, verhielt sich weiterhin abweisend ihm gegenüber. Andere Mädchen im Dorf interessierten sich durchaus für den jungen Elfen. Shannon, die Enkelin der Hüterin machte ihm ebenso schöne Augen wie Hilija, die Tochter des Bogenbauers Anugwaith. Beide waren hübsch, aber mehr als ein neckisches Gespräch war nicht möglich. Sie hielten sich streng an die Tradition - vor der Ehe gab es nicht einmal einen Kuss, geschweige denn etwas anderes... Zum Heiraten verspürte Zevran allerdings gar keine Lust. Außerdem fehlte ihm noch ein Vallaslin, und das war - soviel er wusste - an ein geheimnisvolles Ritual gebunden. Er war froh, äußerst froh, dass sich Sûl - wohl aufgrund seiner Ausnahmesituation - an keine dieser Traditionen gebunden fühlte. Die Schwimmstunden fanden regelmäßig statt und ja, Zevran lernte dabei auch schwimmen.

Neben der Zeit, die er mit Sûl verbringen konnte, war es die Jagd, die Zevran das größte Vergnügen bereitete. Einem Wild nachzustellen, es aufzuspüren, aber vor allem, es zu töten: Der präzise Schuss ins Herz und - lieber noch - der gut platzierte Stich in den Hals - Auge in Auge mit der Bestie - das war seine Leidenschaft, das brachte sein Blut zum Kochen, wie er es gern sagte. Sein Kampf gegen das Wolfsrudel, von dem Vhenan berichtet hatte, hatte schon bei seiner Ankunft für Erstaunen und Anerkennung gesorgt. Auch in den folgenden Wochen konnte Zevran immer wieder sein Talent als Jäger unter Beweis stellen.

Ein großgewachsener Elf erschien neben ihm - seine Ablösung war da. Zevran, der die Nachmittagsschicht übernommen hatte, war nun befreit und konnte ins Dorf zurück kehren. Die Sonne ging gerade unter. Die Ältesten des Clans begaben sich in das große Beratungszelt in der Mitte des Lagers. Einmal in der Woche gab es dort eine Versammlung, so auch heute.

* * *

"Er ist ein guter Jäger", sagte Brethil, der Geschichtenerzähler. "Er sollte sein Vallaslin erhalten und sich eine Frau wählen dürfen."

"Aber", wandte Anugwaith, der Bogenbauer, ein "Er ist gerade erst ein paar Wochen bei uns. Ist das nicht zu früh?"

"Er ist ein Sohn unseres Volkes." sagte Morneryn ruhig. "Seine Mutter war eine Dalish. Und er hat meinen Sohn aus der Sklaverei befreit. Für mich gehört er zur Familie."

Einige der Dalish nickten.

"Er ist unter Menschen aufgewachsen, ein Flachohr! Wir wissen nicht, ob wir ihm trauen können." wandte Nomovil ein. Sie gehörte zu den besten Jägerinnen des Clans.

Hüterin Einiora hatte der Diskussion schweigend zugehört. Nun stampfte sie mit ihrem Stab auf den Boden, um anzukündigen, dass sie sprechen würde. Die Diskussion verstummte. Alle Augen richteten sich ehrfurchtsvoll auf die alte Frau "Lassen wir die Götter entscheiden." sagte sie bestimmt. "Er soll das Ritual durchführen, so wie es alle unsere jungen Jäger tun."

Die Dalish nickten zustimmend, die Versammlung löste sich auf. Nur Tathar, Sûls Vater blieb sitzen. Er wartete, bis die anderen das Zelt der Beratung verlassen hatten. Dann wandte er sich an die Hüterin: "Sind die Nächte für das Ritual nicht schon zu kühl? Wir werden bald in unser Winterquartier aufbrechen. Das Ritual führen wir sonst nur im Sommer durch."

Die Hüterin stand auf, ging zu dem Mann hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Du hast ein zu weiches Herz für diesen Jungen, Tathar. Und du müsstest es besser wissen - die Probe ist in der Hitze des Hochsommers sehr viel schwerer zu bestehen als bei milderem Wetter. Sowohl deine Tochter als auch dein Sohn haben ihr Ritual erfolgreich beendet. Auch Zevran wird bestehen, wenn er bereit ist. Und du weißt, dass er das Ritual jederzeit abbrechen kann, wenn es ihm zu schwer ist. Die Götter werden ihn beschützen. Und - falls notwendig - auch die Pfeile unserer Jäger."

_*Vir Tanadahl - der Weg der drei Bäume - Ehrenkodex der Dalish-Elfen. Er besteht aus drei Teilen:_  
_- Vir Assan - der Weg des Pfeils - fliege direkt und wanke nicht_  
_- Vir Bor'Assan - der Weg des Bogens - lass dich biegen, aber breche nicht_  
_- Vir Adahlen - der Weg des Waldes - zusammen sind wir stärker als allein_


	17. Kapitel: Fliegen lernen

**3.5 Fliegen lernen**

"Du bist ein guter Jäger, Zevran." Der Angesprochene grinste mit einem Anflug von Spott. Diesen Satz hatte er in den vergangenen Wochen oft gehört. Jäger klingt besser als Mörder, dachte er. Einiora schien von dem zynisch verschobenen Mundwinkel des Jungen keine Notiz zu nehmen: „Aber eines fehlt noch." Sagte die Greisin und stand auf, sich dabei auf ihren Stab stützend. Sie trat nahe an Zevran heran und zeigte ihm die Schnitzerei am Kopf des Stabs: "Erkennst du das? Das ist die Eule, mein Seelenwesen." Die Hüterin richtete ihre Augen auf die Schnitzerei und fuhr einmal mit ihrer runzligen Hand darüber. „Sie ist ein Symbol für den Gott Dirthamen, den Bewahrer der Geheimnisse." Die Alte ging langsam zurück zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich wieder hin. „Jeder hat ein Seelenwesen, du musst herausfinden, welches deines ist. Es weist dir den Weg zu deinem Gott."

Zevran schaute skeptisch "Was muss ich tun?"

* * *

Sie hatten einen Steinkreis für ihn gelegt, an einer traditionell für dieses Ritual genutzten Stelle: Ein Abhang über einer weiten Ebene, ungeschützt vor Sonne, Wind und Regen. Der Ort lag etwa zwei Stunden vom Dorf entfernt. Der Kreis war groß genug, um bequem darin zu sitzen, aber zu klein, um sich darin auszustrecken und zu liegen. Drei Tage und Nächte sollte Zevran hier verbringen, ohne Essen und Trinken, ohne Waffen und auch ohne Kleidung, außer einem Lendenschurz - einem für Zevran ungewohnten Kleidungsstück, welches die Dalish als Unterwäsche zu tragen pflegten, und das er als überaus erotisch empfand. Allein mit seinen Gedanken sollte er darauf warten, dass die Götter zu ihm sprachen und ihm sein Seelenwesen offenbaren würden.

Man hatte ihm ausdrücklich erklärt, dass er das Ritual jederzeit abbrechen könnte, wenn es ihm zu schwer wäre. Und dass das nicht schlimm wäre, weil er es dann im nächsten Jahr, oder wann immer er sich bereit dafür fühlte, wiederholen könnte. Er bräuchte nur den Kreis verlassen und gehen oder warten, bis er von einer Wache abgeholt würde. Zevran glaubte nicht an die Götter der Dalish oder irgendwelche Seelenwesen. Aber er war fest entschlossen zu beweisen, dass er eine solche Probe bestehen konnte.

Der erste Tag war einfach, ein heiterer Herbsttag, lauwarm, die Sonne von leichten Wolken umspielt. Zevrans Blick schweifte über die Ebene, er beobachtete den Zug der Vögel und Tiere, die auf den fernen Wiesen grasten. Die Nacht war schwieriger. Der Wind strich kühl über Zevrans nackte Haut und ließ ihn schauern. Irgendwann schlief er im Sitzen ein. Sorgen musste er sich nicht machen. Er wusste, dass es einen Wachposten in der Nähe gab. Die Dalish beschützten ihre jungen Jäger. Das würden sie auch für ihn tun.

Hunger war Zevran gewohnt, das machte ihm wenig aus. Aber ab dem zweiten Tag machte sich der Durst verstärkt bemerkbar. Die Zunge klebte ihm am Gaumen und sein Kopf schmerzte. Zevran konzentrierte sich, er dachte an seine Nächte im Keller und andere Proben, die er schon als Kind bei den Krähen zu bestehen hatte: Er würde durchhalten.

Gegen Abend begann die Umgebung vor seinen Augen zu flimmern. Halluzinationen und Traumschatten erschienen, aber undeutlich, verschwommen, so dass nichts in ihnen auszumachen war. In der Nacht begann es, stark zu regnen. Der Regen ließ auch am folgenden Tag nicht nach. Zevrans dehydrierter Körper gierte nach dem Wasser, aber sein Mund bleib verschlossen. Es wäre für ihn undenkbar gewesen, die Regeln des Rituals zu brechen.

Als die Abenddämmerung des dritten Tages einsetzte, bemerkte Zevran einen dunklen Punkt am verregneten Himmel, fernab zwischen den Wolken, der langsam auf ihn zu kam. Irgendwann erkannte er, dass es ein schwarzer Vogel war. Er begann es zu ahnen, und er behielt Recht - es war eine Krähe. Sie ließ sich auf einem Baum neben ihm nieder, auf einem kahlen Ast, krächzte und schaute ihm in die Augen. Zevran hielt den Blick. Schließlich schwang sich die Krähe wieder auf, flog auf ihn zu. Zevran wich nicht aus. Die Krähe flog in ihn hinein. Er spürte wie er leichter wurde, spürte seine Flügel, den Luftzug darunter. Er erhob sich und flog... zu dem Baum, über die Ebene. Er spürte den Wind im Gefieder, den Regen auf den Flügeln, er hörte das Rauschen der Bäume, sah die Steppe unter sich, Wälder und Seen. Weit fort flog er. Immer weiter in die Richtung, aus der der Vogel auf ihn zugeflogen war.

* * *

Als Zevran aus seiner Vision erwachte, dämmerte der Morgen. Es regnete immer noch. Zevran fror und hatte Halsschmerzen. Er bemerkte einen Schatten neben sich: Sûl war da. Er hatte die letzte Nachtwache bei seinem Freund übernommen. Der Dalish reichte ihm einen Krug Wasser: "Hier, du hast es überstanden." lächelte der Junge "Du darfst jetzt trinken."

Zevran hob entschuldigend eine Hand und wandte sich ab. Seine Nase kribbelte und er musste mehrmals niesen. Mit zitternden Händen nahm er den Krug an, krächzte ein "Danke!" und begann begierig zu trinken.

Sûl schaute ihn forschend an. Schließlich lachte er: "Du hast dich erkältet!"

Zevran setzte den Krug ab und grinste schelmisch: "Und das ist so lustig?"

"Es ist lustig, weil das allen Flachohren passiert, die uns besuchen. Sie sind unser Leben nicht gewohnt, sie sind verweichlicht."

Zevran lachte heiser: "Verweichlicht nennst du mich? Ahh, so grausam. Und ich hatte gehofft, du würdest mich mit deinen warmen Händen und Küssen gesund pflegen." Er seufzte und setzte den Blick eines traurigen Hundes auf.

"Komm," grinste Sûl, "gehen wir ins Dorf. Dort bekommst du Essen und Decken. Du musst dich jetzt ausruhen." Er zog sein Lederwams aus und reichte es dem Freund: „Ich glaube, das brauchst du nötiger als ich."

Zevran stand auf. Im ersten Moment war ihm schwindlig. Sûl war vorbereitet und hielt ihn fest. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Sûl hatte einige Beeren dabei und Stücke von getrocknetem Fleisch. Zevran kaute langsam, vorsichtig. Er wusste, wie sein Körper reagierte, wenn er einige Zeit nichts gegessen hatte. Die beiden Freunde gingen eine Weile wortlos nebeneinander her. Unterbrochen nur von Zevrans gelegentlichem Husten und Schniefen.

"Was ist eigentlich dein Seelenwesen?" fragte Zevran schließlich.

"Der Wolf. Er gehört zu den Symboltieren von Andruil, der Göttin der Jagd." Sûl wies auf die Tätowierung an seiner Stirn: "Das Zeichen von Andruil. Welches Wesen hast du gesehen?"

"Eine Krähe..."

Sûl schaute Zevran forschend an: "Die Krähe steht für Falon'Din, den Gott des Todes und des Schicksals."

Irgendetwas schien Sûl an Zevrans Vision zu beunruhigen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, was es war.

.

* * *

_Dieses Kapitel hieß ursprünglich "Das Ritual". Gefällt euch der neue Titel oder hätte ich den alten lassen sollen?_


	18. Kapitel: Regenzeit

**3.6 Regenzeit**

Nach seiner Rückkehr ins Dorf aß Zevran etwas Fleichbrühe und fiel danach in einen unruhigen, häufig unterbrochenen Schlaf. Am nächsten Morgen kam die Hüterin und fragte nach seinen Visionen. Neben ihm sitzend, ihren Stab zwischen den Knien erzählte die Greisin ihm von Falon'Din, dem Freund der Toten, dass er der Zwillingsbruder von Dirthamen sei, und beide die ältesten Kinder von Elgar'nan, dem All-Vater und Mythal, der großen Beschützerin. Sie erklärte ihm das Vallaslin, das er erhalten würde. Da der Clan in den nächsten Tagen in sein Winterquartier aufbrechen würde, wurde beschlossen, die Tätowierung erst dort vorzunehmen.

Einiora zeigte sich besorgt, dass die Vision dem jungen Elfen eine Krankheit gebracht hatte, und dass gleichzeitig die Regenzeit begonnen hatte - früher als erwartet. Das käme selten vor, sagte sie. Sie wollte die Götter danach befragen. Zevran verstand nicht, warum sich jemand Gedanken um einen einfachen Schnupfen machen sollte. Obwohl es ihm selten passierte - es war keinesfalls so, dass er zum ersten mal in seinem Leben erkältet war.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages fragte Tathar seinen jungen Gast, ob er sich in der Lage fühle, eine Nachtwache zu übernehmen. Die eigentlich zuständige Jägerin war mit Verletzungen von einem Erkundungsgang zurückgekehrt. Zevran willigte ein. Es war die zweite Schicht, nach Mitternacht bis zum Morgengrauen. Der Posten lag ein Stück vom Dorf entfernt, auf einem Hügel in der Nähe der Wasserstelle. Der Regen, der seit Tagen unaufhörlich fiel, ließ auch jetzt nicht nach. Es war nicht kalt, durch seine Erkältung fror Zevran dennoch. Einem Niesanfall folgte Reizhusten. "Brasca!" fluchte Zevran heiser.

"Du solltest wirklich leiser sein, du scheuchst ja den ganzen Wald auf." Sûl lachte leise. Der junge Dalish hatte selbst den ersten Teil der Nacht bei den Halla gewacht. Er hatte eine aufgerollte Decke unter seinem Arm und einen Becher in der Hand.

Zevran schaute dem Ankommenden amüsiert entgegen: "Ich wollte nur sicher sein, dass du mich auch findest." zwinkerte er "Aber was führt dich her? Kannst du nicht schlafen? Ist das Jucken so stark?" Er schaute anzüglich und zwickte keck in Sûls rechte Ohrenspitze.

Der Dalish-Elf grinste verlegen. "Das auch, ja. Aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Es regnet so stark und du bist immer noch krank. Hier..." Er gab seinem Freund den Becher mit heißem, stark duftendem Kräutertee. "Das wird dir helfen."  
"Danke." Zevran setzte sich auf einen Baumstumpf und begann, den Tee in kleinen Schlucken zu trinken. Er tat gut, beruhigte den wunden Hals, verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme im Körper. Kleine Schweißperlen traten auf seine Stirn.

Sûl hatte die Decke ausgerollt und dem Gefährten um die Schultern gelegt. Er berührte Zevrans feuchtwarme Stirn. "Zevan..." seine Stimme klang besorgt "Du hättest sagen sollen, dass du Fieber hast, dann hätten wir dich nicht zum Wachdienst eingeteilt. Ich könnte deine Schicht übernehmen," schlug er vor "Du solltest lieber zurück ins Zelt gehen."

"Ach was, Fieber..." Zevran verzog spöttisch den Mund und winkte ab "Das ist nur ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur. Nicht der Rede wert." Er trank noch einen Schluck Tee, schaute dem Gefährten in die Augen "Trotzdem weiß ich es zu schätzen, dass du für mich sorgst. Wirklich. Das hat noch nie jemand getan." Er musste an Sergio denken und spürte ein bedrohliches Brennen in der Nasenwurzel. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

Sûl hockte sich zu ihm und legte einen Arm um die Schultern seines Gefährten. "Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich. So etwas tun... Freunde... füreinander."

Zevran grinste den Dalish schelmisch an: "Wenn das so ist, meinst du nicht, dass du mich noch auf andere Weise wärmen könntest? Der Tee ist fast leer und mir ist so kalt."

Sûl lachte und küsste Zevran...

* * *

Später war Sûl eingeschlafen und Zevran hatte die Decke über ihn gelegt. Endlich zog die Morgendämmerung herauf; der Regen ließ nach. Der junge Elf ging an seinem Posten auf und ab. Er fror in seinen durchnässten Sachen. Durch sein Husten wurde der Dalish geweckt. Sûl setzte sich auf und runzelte die Stirn."Komm, lass uns ins Dorf gehen, ich gebe dir meine Winterrüstung und mehr Tee."

"Ich muss noch auf meine Ablösung warten." Leise zitternd verschränkte Zevran die Arme vor der Brust und rieb sich mit den Händen die Oberarme. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe." Seine Stimme klang noch heiserer als in der Nacht und er sah im Morgenlicht blass und müde aus. Sûl spürte Stiche der Besorgnis in seinem Herzen. Eilig bemühte er sich, die Decke wieder um die Schultern seines Gefährten zu legen. Er umarmte ihn, um ihn zu wärmen.

Zevran lachte leise. "Du bist goldig. Es ist nur ein bisschen Husten, ich sterbe nicht daran." Er zwinkerte.  
Sûl aber schaute ihn sehr ernst an. Mit seiner linken Hand hielt er die Enden der Decke vor Zevrans Brust zusammen, mit der rechten streichelte er das etwas zu warme Gesicht seines Gefährten. Er wirkte nervös: "Zevran..." sprach er zögernd, "Ich denke, ich muss dir etwas gestehen..."

"So, was denn?" Der junge Elf drehte den Kopf weg, um seinem Freund nicht ins Gesicht zu niesen.

Sûl wartete, bis sein Gefährte ihn wieder anschaute. Seine Stimme wirkte unsicher: "Zevran, ich... habe mich in dich verliebt."

Die Worte trafen Zevran wie eisige Messer. Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück. Seine Lippen zitterten und seine eigene Stimme klang ihm fremd: "Ist das dein Ernst?"

Der Dalish nickte stumm, er blickte fragend, hoffend, wie am Tag ihres ersten Kusses.

Zevrans Herz begann beängstigend schnell zu schlagen. Was wollte dieses Kind von ihm? Halt dich fern von mir, ich bin Gift für dich, wollte er sagen. Doch er wusste, spürte, Sûl würde nicht auf ihn hören. Keine Warnung wäre stark genug, seine albernen Gefühle zu töten.

Niemand hielt mehr die Decke fest, sie rutschte dem Stadtelfen von den Schultern. Ein kühler Windstoß erfasste ihn. Sein Körper schauderte. Und plötzlich, als hätte jemand sein Herz angehalten, sah Zevran ganz klar. Er wusste, was er tun würde. Tun musste.

Unvermittelt fing er an zu lachen. Es war ein kaltes, heiseres Lachen, schneidend wie splitterndes Glas: "Verliebt? Das glaub ich ja nicht. Bei Andraste... Er ist verliebt!" Der blonde Elf schüttelte den Kopf, sein Lachen endete in Husten.

"Du... also nicht?" Sûls Augen waren voller Angst.

Der Blick der ehemaligen Krähe wurde eiskalt und zynisch."Versteh mich nicht falsch, Sûl, du bist ein süßer Kerl, echt hübsch. Wenn ich dich sehe, möchte ich dich im Bett. Dasselbe empfinde ich, wenn ich deine Schwester sehe. Oder Shannon. Oder jede andere Frau und jeden anderen Mann mit einem hübschen Arsch." Seine Heiserheit gab dem Hohn in seiner Stimme eine grausame Schärfe.

Der Dalish ging langsam rückwärts. Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine braunen Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt, seine Lippen zitterten. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte ihn jemand so tief verletzt. "Hau ab!" zischte er und seine Augen wurden eng vor Hass. "Geh mir aus den Augen! Ich will dich nie mehr sehen, Nie mehr." Er drehte sich um und lief davon.

Zevran schaute dem Dalish mit halbgesenktem Blick hinterher. Der Regen wurde wieder stärker. Irgendwann hob der Elf die Decke vom Boden auf. Sie war schwer vor Nässe und wärmte nicht mehr. Dennoch zog er sie sich eng um seine Schultern. Alles Zynische war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, er sah traurig aus.

* * *

Der angebrochene Tag war der letzte vor dem Aufbruch. Als Zevran im Dorf ankam, wurde gerade das Schlafzelt der Familien verpackt, die Planen auf den Aravels verstaut. Er würde keine Möglichkeit mehr haben, sich auszuruhen. Zevran suchte seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich um. Er wählte die Rüstung, in der er gekommen war - die Lederrüstung der Krähen. Sie saß knapp, er war gewachsen.

Sûl ging Zevran aus dem Weg. Seine Eltern bemerkten die plötzliche Distanz. Und auch wenn der junge Dalish ihnen mit keinem Wort verriet, was vorgefallen war, wurde ihr Verhalten gegenüber ihrem Gast-Sohn merklich kühler. Zevran bezweifelte, dass er im Aravel dieser Familie noch willkommen sein würde. Eine Nacht im selben Zelt wie Sûl zu verbringen, war auf einmal schwer vorstellbar.

Der Regen schien nicht mehr enden zu wollen. Zevran dachte mit Sorge an die bevorstehenden Tage und Nächte: Die Schlaflager in den Zelten waren weniger bequem als die Betten in der Stadt, aber in der nächsten Zeit würde er noch weit weniger Komfort zur Verfügung haben - Sûl hatte ihm erzählt, dass die Dalish, solange sie unterwegs waren, einfach eng an eng auf ihren Aravels schliefen. War das wirklich das Leben, das er gewollt hatte?

Die Dalish waren ein stolzes Volk, ernsthaft und ehrlich. Die meisten von ihnen betrachteten ihn als Fremden, voller Misstrauen. Aber er hatte auch Zuneigung, Fürsorge und Vertrauen erlebt - von Sûl, dessen Eltern, von der Hüterin und Brethil. Und es war falsch. Es war falsch, dass sie ihm trauten.

Einiora sah in seine Krankheit, seiner albernen Erkältung, irgend eine Bedeutung. Womöglich hatte sie Recht: Zevran hatte die Kultur der Dalish nicht ernst genommen, er hatte ihre Geschichten und ihren Glauben insgeheim verspottet. Und er hatte sie angelogen - vom ersten Tag an. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum er das tat. Flunkereien waren für ihn nur ein Spiel, das er gut zu beherrschen glaubte. Vielleicht war es aus Mitleid, weil er verschweigen wollte, was mit der Tochter ihres Volkes und dem Sohn, den sie in der fernen Stadt geboren hatte, wirklich passiert ist. Vielleicht war es aus Scham über das eigene Leben, das er hinter sich lassen wollte. Vielleicht auch aus Ehrfurcht vor den Krähen und ihren Geheimnissen.

Aber die Dalish waren nicht seine Opfer, denen er nach ein paar charmanten Schmeicheleien die Kehle durchschnitt. Man konnte ein neues Leben nicht auf Lügen aufbauen. Die Vision - ob göttliche Eingebung oder eigenes schlechtes Gewissen - hatte seinen Betrug enttarnt, sein wahres Wesen offenbart: Er war kein Dalish und würde nie einer sein. Mach dir nichts vor, Zevran. Alles, was du weißt, alles, was du kannst, und alles, was du jemals sein wirst, ist eine verdammte Krähe.

Stilles Mondlicht lag über dem Lager. Aus dem milchig bewölkten Himmel fiel zarter Nieselregen. Ein einziges Zelt stand noch in der Mitte des Dorfes: das große Beratungszelt, in dem heute Nacht das gesamte Dorf auf einfachen Decken schlief. Im Morgengrauen würden sie es gemeinsam abbauen und sich auf den Weg Richtung Trockenlande begeben. Zevran kannte die Wachposten und wusste, wie er sich vor ihnen verbergen konnte. Wieder einmal war es eine Nacht, deren Schatten er so gern suchte, um unsichtbar, unhörbar zu verschwinden.

== Ende ==

* * *

_Dies war das letzte Kapitel des "Dalishen Intermezzos". Ab morgen poste ich den vierten und letzten Teil der "mörderischen Kindheit"._


	19. Kapitel: Stadtgeflüster

**Eine mörderische Kindheit**

**Von Schicksal und Tod**

**Prolog: Stadtgeflüster**

In den vier Wochen, die Zevran bei den Dalish verbracht hatte, war in Antiva City viel passiert: Eine Woche nach seinem Verschwinden sind Bürgermeister Di Manico und Senator Lorenzo auf tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen: Man fand sie im Arbeitszimmer des Bürgermeisters, nackt auf dem Fußboden. Jeder hatte eine Phiole in der Hand, aus der eine ätzende Flüssigkeit tropfte, die Löcher im Teppich und sogar noch im Holzfußboden darunter hinterließ.

Natürlich gab es Gerüchte, dass die Krähen dahinter steckten, aber man fand in der Korrespondenz genügend Beweise für die Korruption und ein heimliches intimes Verhältnis der beiden Männer, so dass ein Doppelselbstmord als wahrscheinlichste Erklärung erschien.

Über Signora di Manico erzählte man, sie hätte wochenlang in sämtliche Waisenhäusern der Stadt erfolglos nach einem blonden Elfenjungen gesucht. Die Tochter Martha sollte sich mit dem Sohn des Senators zusammen getan haben. Die beiden wären entschlossen, die geheimnisvollen Umstände, die zum Tod ihrer Väter führten, aufzuklären. Aber man hielt das für einen Spleen gelangweilter Adelskinder und traute ihnen nicht viel Erfolg zu.

Neuer Bürgermeister von Antiva City wurde Fernando Curantigno, Neffe und Schachfigur des Hauses Arainai, einer Handelsdynastie, der zwei komplette Krähenzellen gehörten.


	20. Kapitel: Was bist du?

**4.1 Was bist du?**

Es war eine mühsame Rückreise im Dauerregen. Die angeschwollene Furt hatte Zevran diesmal durchschwimmen müssen. Alle seine Sachen, auch sein gesamtes Gepäck, waren dabei nass geworden. Er fluchte, als er das Wasser aus seinen guten Stiefeln schüttete. Er konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern, als er sie gekauft hatte - das war kurz vor seiner Manico-Mission, und er hatte das Geld für die Schuhe mehrere Monate lang zusammen gespart. Nun waren sie völlig ruiniert. Das ärgerte ihn mehr, als die Tatsache, dass er gezwungen war, in nassen Sachen weiterzugehen. Seiner Erkältung tat das nicht gut. Vor allem der Husten hielt sich hartnäckig.

Der Elf war überrascht, sein Zimmer unangetastet vorzufinden. Sein Gepäck stellte er ab, kramte in seiner Kommode nach trockener Kleidung und zog sich um. Erschöpft legte er sich auf sein Bett. Es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut, und er hätte gern geschlafen, aber der Gedanke an das, was ihn erwarten würde, machte es ihm unmöglich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er verzog spöttisch den Mund über sich selbst, als er darüber nachdachte, wovor er geflohen war und wohin...

Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie töteten ihn sofort, oder sie bestraften ihn. Und die Strafe war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls tödlich. Die Möglichkeit, dass er überleben, und sie ihn wieder bei den Krähen akzeptieren würden, war so gering... Aaah, der vertraute Nervenkitzel... Er war vorbereitet. Und er war sich sicher, dass er nicht lange würde warten müssen...

Als sie zu viert hereinstürmten, um ihn zu holen, leistete er keinerlei Widerstand. Er stand einfach auf und ließ sich ziehen. Sie brachten ihn in den Keller, sperrten ihn über Nacht in eine Wasserzelle. Zevran verfluchte seine Erkältung. Er hatte gelernt, Schmerzenslaute zu vermeiden. Aber so sehr er sich bemühte, es gelang ihm nicht immer, seinen Hustenreiz zu unterdrücken. Das war so demütigend und ärgerlich. Seine Peiniger nutzten die Schwäche aus: Jedes mal, wenn der Elf husten musste, kam ein weiterer Wasserstrahl.

Am nächsten Morgen zerrten sie ihn aus der Zelle und fesselten sie ihn auf die Streckbank. So höhnisch es anmutete - er war froh, im Trockenen liegen zu können. Er war nass, durchgefroren und fühlte Stiche in der Brust. Zevran schaute sich seine Folterer genau an. Es waren zwei Elfen, noch jung. Der eine hatte lange, rotbraune Haare und stechend orange Augen, der andere dunkle Haare, seine Augen waren klein und grau. Sie trugen das Arainai-Zeichen an ihren linken Schläfen. Das war allerdings kaum zu erkennen, da ihre Gesichter mit sehr vielen zusätzlichen Tätowierungen überdeckt waren, die Dalish anmuteten. Nicht wirklich Dalish, dachte Zevran, kein Vallaslin, nur nachgemacht.

"Da, siehst du, jetzt hat er gezuckt!" sagte der Rothaarige schadenfroh.

"Ganz schön hartnäckig dieser Verräter. Aber wir werden dich schon noch zum Schreien bringen, Schüler!" sagte der zweite.

Zevran kannte diesen Typ von Folterern sehr genau. Es waren die Verlierer unter den Krähen, solche, die es weder zum Spion, noch zum Assassinen geschafft hatten. Er bemühte sich um ein zynisches Lächeln: "Nur zu! Haltet euch nicht zurück. Ich wäre sonst wirklich enttäuscht."

"Oh, dieser hier hat Kampfgeist." bemerkte der Rothaarige sarkastisch. "Wie schade, dass wir ihn brechen müssen." Er zog das Rad ruckartig stärker an. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzog Zevrans gesamten Körper. Er verzog sein Gesicht, aber schrie nicht.

"Aufpassen!" sagte der andere leise.

Der erste nickte und hielt ein. Stattdessen holte er eine Peitsche und schlug auf Zevrans bloßen Bauch. Es bildete sich augenblicklich ein dicker, roter Streifen.

"Was bist du?" schrie er dazu. Er fragte "was", nicht "wer"

Zevran biss den Schmerz weg, lachte leise: "Was wollt ihr hören?

Der Elf schlug erneut zu, ein zweiter Streifen erschien "Was bist du?"

"Eine Krähe."

Der Elf schlug zum dritten mal zu. "Was bist du?"

Zevran musste husten.

Der Elf kam seinem Gesicht ganz nahe. Er sagte leise: "Du bist nichts, gar nichts. Du bist ein Verräter und ein Flüchtling. Du bist eine Schande und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dich am Leben lassen soll." Er spuckte ihm ins Gesicht.

Die nächste Nacht verbrachte Zevran wieder in der Wasserzelle. Und eine weitere. Der Husten ließ nicht nach, er wurde schlimmer. Tagsüber fesselten sie ihn auf die Streckbank, auf das Rad oder peitschten ihn aus. Die Folterer wechselten, ihre Methoden blieben gleich. Wenn Zevran das Bewusstsein verlor oder einschlief, weckten sie ihn mit Wasser und Schlägen. Es ging ihnen nicht um Antworten. Es ging darum, ihn zu quälen, ihn zu brechen.


	21. Kapitel: Ein Grund zu leben

**4.2 Kapitel: Ein Grund zu leben**

Es war die sechste Nacht. Zevran war sich sicher, dass es seine letzte sein würde, dass er sie nicht mehr lebend überstehen würde. Er hatte längst alle Versuche aufgegeben, den Husten zu unterdrücken. Die Anfälle waren heftig, sein ganzer Brustraum schmerzte und er bekam kaum Luft. Schüttelfrost quälte ihn, seine Zähne klapperten. Aber seine Peiniger ließen ihn nicht in Ruhe. Immer wieder wurde ein Schwall Wasser über seinen zitternden Körper geschüttet. Dann hörte er Stimmen im Gang.

"Sofort aufhören, Ihr Idioten!" Das war Taliesen. Der Wasserstrahl verstummte. "Was seid Ihr nur für Schwachköpfe! Ich sagte foltern, nicht töten!" Zevran vernahm das Raunen kleinmütiger Entschuldigungen "Aber das sieht man doch, wenn einer krank ist!" Das war wieder Taliesens aufgebrachte Stimme.

Die Zellentür öffnete sich. Bis eben hatte Zevran noch zitternd in der Ecke gehockt. Jetzt stand er aufrecht, versuchte, jedes Zittern zu vermeiden, schaute Taliesen mit offenem Hass ins Gesicht.

Der schaute den Elf forschend an: "Wie lange hast du diesen Husten schon."

Zevran verzog zynisch den Mund, seine Stimme war sehr schwach. "Es ist nur eine Erkältung."

Taliesen lachte schallend "Vielleicht war es mal eine." Er reichte Zevran ein großes Handtuch: "Trockne dich ab und zieh dich an, ich bring dich in dein Zimmer!"

Die Krähen-Folterer hatten gute Arbeit geleistet: Zevrans Körper war mit Abschürfungen und Prellungen übersät. Alle Knochen und Gelenke schmerzten. Aber es gab keine Brüche, nichts war ausgekugelt und es gab keine großen Schnitt- oder Stichwunden. Er sollte einsatzfähig bleiben, irgendjemand brauchte ihn. Nur eine Krankheit hatte man nicht bedacht. Zevran überlegte, ob er jetzt verschwinden würde, wie die kranken Kinder. Und es war ihm gleichgültig.

In der Kleiderkammer bekam Zevran eine graue Leinenhose und ein einfaches, weißes Hemd. Beide waren ihm zu groß. In seinem Zimmer setzte er sich auf das Bett. Er zitterte, musste immer wieder husten.

Taliesen blieb an der Tür, wirkte in Eile: "Du bleibst, wo du bist, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Zevran zuckte die Achseln. Wo sollte er auch hin?

Als der Arzt kam, lag Zevran wieder auf seinem Bett, wie an dem Tag, als er in den Keller gebracht wurde. Nur blasser, magerer, mit Fieberflecken auf den hohlen Wangen. Der Arzt horchte mit einem Rohr an seiner Brust und seinem Rücken, untersuchte seine Augen, fühlte seinen Puls.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass es die Schwindsucht ist," sagte er schließlich, als würde er damit eine ihm vorher gestellte Frage beantworten. "Auch wenn ich es nicht definitiv ausschließen kann. Er hat hohes Fieber. Auf jeden Fall eine Lugenentzündung und Rippenfellentzündung. Er wird nicht mehr lange leben, vielleicht noch eine Woche."

Taliesen fluchte leise: "Keine Chance?"

Der Arzt zuckte die Achseln: "Nun, wenn er stark ist und viel Glück hat... Bettruhe, gutes Essen, stärkende Kräuter, Heilmagie?"

Zevran bekam von all dem kaum etwas mit. Einen einzigen Satz hatte er verstanden: Er würde sterben. Es erleichterte ihn, das zu hören, er sehnte den Tod herbei. In seinen Adern kochte das Blut, der gesamte Körper schmerzte. Jeder Atmenzug war unendlich mühsam und verbunden mit der Angst vor einem neuen, qualvollen Hustenanfall. Sein Bewusstsein schwand. Es war eine Gnade.

* * *

_Der junge Dalish kniete neben dem Schlaflager seines Freundes. Mit tief besorgter Miene streichelte er dessen heißes Gesicht: "Du glühst ja vor Fieber, Lethallin, was ist passiert?"_

_"Ich bin krank Sûl. Ich fühle mich sehr schwach."_

_"Keine Sorge, Lethallin, ich bleibe bei dir, ich kümmere mich um dich..."_

Ganz langsam kam Zevran zu sich. Er versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Aber seine vom Fieber vernebelten Sinne verstanden nichts. Das Atmen tat ihm weh. Er spürte eine Decke über sich und jemand legte ihm ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn. "Sûl?" fragte er irritiert.

"Falsch geraten!" antwortete eine weibliche Stimme.

Zevran öffnete mühsam die Augen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er verstand, wo er war, und die Elfin neben sich erkannte. "Ginera? Was machst du denn hier?" Ihm fiel alles wieder ein. Er muss bewusstlos gewesen sein. Aber wie lange? Und warum war er überhaupt noch am Leben?

Die Frau erhob sich: "Bilde dir bloß nicht ein, dass ich freiwillig bei dir bin, Kleiner. Es war ein Befehl von Taliesen." Sie atmete hörbar ein, ihre Stimme klang verächtlich: "Keine Ahnung, was du angestellt hast, dass er meint, dich wie ein Schoßhündchen behandeln zu müssen."

Zevran gelang trotz seines miserablen Zustands ein zynisches Grinsen. War sie eifersüchtig? "Er hat mich fast zu Tode foltern lassen, meine Liebe."

"Oh?" Ihre Ton war schnippisch. "Ok, du hast gewonnen. Das ist es nicht wert." Sie ging zur Tür. "Ich sag Bescheid, dass du wach bist."

* * *

"Was kümmert es dich, ob ich sterbe?" fragte Zevran kalt.

Taliesens Stimme klang nicht wärmer "Wir können jeden guten Mann gebrauchen, und du hast dich als verdammt nützlich erwiesen. Es war eine große Dummheit, dass du weggelaufen bist." Der junge Mann lehnte am Türrahmen, die Beine hatte er locker überkreuzt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute auf den im Bett liegenden Elfen.

Zevran zuckte die Achseln. Er versuchte, einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Anfall dauerte lange und war schmerzhaft. Beschämt über die eigene Schwäche wandte er den Blick zum Fenster.

"Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet bei den Manicos," sagte Taliesen ungerührt "Aber dein Mord an Goisar war fast noch besser."

Der Elf drehte sich nicht um. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass der Capo Bescheid wusste.

Taliesen lachte leise: "Kein Blut, keine Spuren von Gewalt, es sah aus, als hätte sein Herz einfach aufgehört zu schlagen. Genial."

Nachdem Zevran keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, hob Taliesen erneut an: "Hör zu, du bist gut, und ich will dich für einen Job."

"Warum hast du mich dann foltern lassen?" fragte der junge Elf, ohne seine Blickrichtung zu ändern.

Taliesen schnaubte verächtlich: "Das nimmst du doch nicht persönlich, oder? Es war klar, dass du bestraft werden musstest. Für das Weglaufen und für den Mord an Goisar. Aber die Folter hatte noch einen anderen Sinn." Er ging zum Fenster hinüber, um Zevran seinen Blick aufzuzwingen: "Wer eine Krähe sein will, muss Schmerz ertragen können. Folter gehört zum Ritual. Es sollte auch deine Weihe sein, du solltest dein Tattoo bekommen."

Zevran versuchte zu lachen, es wurde wieder nur ein Husten "Rituale..." Auch seiner schwachen Stimme hörte man den Spott noch an. "Ich bin noch nicht sechszehn. Außerdem: Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich wieder für dich arbeiten würde?" Er schaute demonstrativ an dem jungen Mann vorbei durch das Fenster.

Taliesen trat näher an das Bett heran: "Du bist sechszehn, wenn der Meister sagt, dass du die Weihe durchlaufen sollst. Und...," betont langsam zog er ein aufgerolltes Papier aus seiner Gürteltasche und wedelte es durch die Luft: "...ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht daran interessiert, den Mann zu töten, der Sergio getötet hat."

Zevran Blick wandte sich Taliesen zu. Seine vor Fieber glühenden Augen blickten entschlossen.


	22. Kapitel: Zeichen

_Nagelneu überarbeitetes Kapitel._

* * *

**4.3 Zeichen**

Mehr als eine Woche dauerte es, bis Zevrans Fieber so weit gesunken war, dass er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte. Gleichzeitig ließen die Schmerzen nach, der Husten klang gelöster und sein Appetit kehrte zurück.

Oft dachte er viel darüber nach, warum er am Leben gelassen wurde. Er war es gewohnt, bei den Krähen als "entbehrliches Objekt" behandelt zu werden und hatte damit gerechnet, dass er getötet würde oder man ihn einfach im Verlies sterben ließ, als er krank wurde. Was hatte Taliesen vor und warum sollte ausgerechnet er so wichtig dafür sein?

Während seiner Krise war fast immer jemand aus Taliesens Gruppe bei ihm. Nun hatte er sein Zimmer wieder fast für sich allein, und nur hin und wieder schaute noch jemand nach ihm. Zevran wusste seine ungewöhnlichen Previlegien zu nutzen. Er bestellte sich Bücher und Schriften aus dem Archiv der Krähen und bekam sie auch. Er interessierte sich für Fremdsprachen; beschäftigte sich mit der Geschichte und Politik Antivas. Sein „Rezeptbuch" ergänzter er um die Giftmischungen und Heilkräuter der Dalish.

Ab und zu passierte es ihm, dass er an Sûl dachte. Er hatte den Dalishjungen immer wieder in seinen Fieberträumen gesehen. Wenn das passierte, schob er die Gedanken gewaltsam beiseite. Sie waren falsch. Er hatte sich gegen das Leben bei den Dalish und gegen die Zuneigung dieses Jungen entschieden. Du hast jetzt, was du wolltest, Zevran. Du bist ihn los und seine albernen Gefühle. Du bist wieder bei den Krähen, wo du hingehörst.

Zuneigung musste er hier nicht fürchten. Rache war das Gefühl, das ihn stärkte. Die Hoffnung auf Genugtuung war ebenso heilsam wie das gute Essen, Heilkräuter und warme Bäder.

Der Heiler kam alle zwei Tage vorbei – immer in Begleitung von Taliesen. Er war überrascht über die rasche Erholung des Jungen. Dennoch bestand er weiterhin auf strenger Bettruhe, bis das Fieber ganz gesunken wäre. Aber Zevran war ungeduldig. Der Anblick seines geschwächten, abgemagerten Körpers im Spiegel störte ihn. Also stand er immer wieder heimlich auf und begann mit Kraftübungen, wie er sie aus seiner Ausbildung kannte.

* * *

Überraschend betrat Taliesen sein Zimmer, als Zevran gerade trainierte. Der junge Elf trug nur eine halblange Leinenhose, sein Oberkörper war frei, auch Waden und Füße waren nackt. Sein Gesicht war immer noch blass und hohlwangig, der Körper wirkte ausgezehrt. Und er schonte sich nicht bei seinem Training – auf Stirn und Rücken glänzte der Schweiß. Zornig schloss der Capo die Tür hinter sich und ging auf den Jüngeren zu. "Warum bist du nicht im Bett, Zevran? Du siehst nicht so aus, als solltest du schon trainieren."

Zevran unterbrach seine Übung und warf dem Capo einen fragenden Blick zu. Es passte nicht zu den Krähen, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte. Er war oft genug unterwegs gewesen, als es ihm schlecht ging; ob er übermüdet war, verletzt oder krank. "Mir geht es gut," sagte der Elf. Er bemühte sich, seiner immer noch angeschlagenen Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. „Ich muss wieder in Form kommen, habe kaum noch Muskeln. Allerdings..." grinste er anzüglich, "würde ich mir überlegen, zurück ins Bett zu gehen, wenn du mitkommst."

Mit zwei raschen Schritten war Taliesen bei Zevran, packten dessen rechten Arm, drehte ihn zur Seite und riss den Elfen mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines linken Fußes von den Beinen. Er kniete sich auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen und hielt ihm die Klinge seines Dolches an die Kehle. "So, du Großmaul. Meinst du wirklich, dass du schon wieder kämpfen kannst?" Er drückte die Klinge gegen Zevrans Hals, bis ihre Spitze sich rot färbte. "Ist dir eigentlich klar, was ich für dich getan habe? Du warst fast zwei Wochen lang halb tot. Ich musste das Nichts durchqueren, bis zur Schwarzen Stadt und wieder zurück, dass man dich nicht einfach in den Kanal geworfen hat. Ich rate dir, nimm dir die Zeit, die ich dir zu Erholung lasse. Wenn du einen Rückfall hast, bring ich dich persönlich um."

Taliesen lockerte den Griff. Sein kurzer, heftiger Angriff hat zahlreiche Blutergüsse am Körper des Elfen aufblühen lassen. Aus dem kleinen Schnitt am Hals sickerte Blut. Aber Zevran zeigte keine Anzeichen von Schmerz. Betont lässig lag er unter seinem Angreifer, lächelte spöttisch: "Irgendwie hatte ich mir deine erste Annäherung anders vorgestellt, Taliesen. Aber das Wilde steht dir gut."

Der junge Capo wirkte für einen Augenblick perplex; dann wich seine zornige Miene und er fing an zu lachen: "Dein Talent ist einzigartig, das muss man dir lassen." Er stand auf und half Zevran auf die Füße. Dann zog er ihn zum Bett, wies ihn an, sich hinzulegen und setzte sich daneben. "Hör zu, Zevran, ich halte viel von dir, sehr viel. Ich will dich für diesen Auftrag, und ich brauche dich in Höchstform, wenn du das angehst. Also sieh zu, dass du alles daran setzt, schnell gesund zu werden, richtig gesund. Dieser Auftrag ist meine... unsere große Chance. Enttäusche mich nicht, hörst du?"

Zevran kannte diesen Satz. Die Erinnerung an Sergio drückte sein Herz zusammen: "Sag mir, worum es geht. Worauf soll ich mich vorbereiten?"

Der Capo lächelte: "Alles zu seiner Zeit. Sobald du bereit bist... Sobald der Arzt der Meinung ist, dass du bereit bist, erwartet dich der Meister. Er möchte dich persönlich sprechen. Bis dahin hast du einen einzigen Auftrag: Kurier dich aus. Das ist ein Befehl. Wenn ich dich noch einmal mit Fieber außerhalb des Bettes sehe, fessle ich dich an die Bettpfosten."

Zevran schmunzelte frech: „Hm… so machst du es nur noch reizvoller."

* * *

Zevran hatte Meister Antonio schon früher ab und zu gesehen. Allerdings nie das Privileg gehabt, ihn persönlich zu sprechen. Sein Büro lag im obersten Stock des Hauptsitzes der Zelle und war schlicht eingerichtet. Es gab einen Schreibtisch, auf dem Papiere zu mehreren sauberen Stapeln geordnet lagen, einen Waffenschrank, eine Couch. Vor dem Fenster war ein engmaschiges Gitter, das nur spärliches Licht in den Raum ließ. Der Meister stand mit dem Rücken zum Waffenschrank. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, um seine Hüften war ein raffinierter Metallgürtel geschlungen. Die Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und betrachtete seinen Besucher aus halb geschlossenen Augen. "Du bist also Zevran..."

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" fragte der Elf und hob eine Augenbraue in Erwartung.

Meister Antonio kam ein paar Schritte auf Zevran zu. Er war ein klein gewachsener, sehniger Elf, kaum größer sein jüngeres Gegenüber. Zwischen vierzig und fünfzig mochte er sein. Die langen, blonden Haare, die er straff zurückgekämmt trug, waren von silbernen Fäden durchzogen. Die mit wenigen, schlichten Tätowierungen versehene braune Haut in dem schmalen Gesicht wirkte reif ohne faltig zu sein. Wie gut gegerbtes Leder, dachte Zevran. Der Meister hatte dunkelblaue, schwer deutbare Augen.

"Sergio hat oft von dir erzählt. Taliesen war begeistert von deiner Arbeit bei den Manicos. Ich werde dich nicht fragen, warum du Goisar getötet hast und weggelaufen bist. Du hast deine Strafe erhalten. Und sie ertragen." Er studierte den Jüngeren mit einem undurchsichtigen Blick "Selbst als du fast tot warst, hast du nicht ein einziges Mal geschrien. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, dich sterben zu lassen."

Zevran wagte ein spöttisches Lächeln "Eine Krähe muss Schmerz ertragen können, so heißt es."

Meister Antonio zuckte nur kurz mit dem linken Mundwinkel. "Du solltest deine Weihe gleich nach dem Manico-Auftrag erhalten. Man sagte mir zwar, du wärst noch nicht sechszehn, aber wer weiß das schon so genau. Oder kannst du mir deinen Geburtstag sagen."

Der junge Assassine lachte auf und zuckte seine Schultern. Er wusste, dass er sieben war, als er an die Krähen verkauft wurde, weil ihm das so gesagt wurde. Im Bordell wurde niemals ein Geburtstag gefeiert; und bei den Krähen galt seit jeher der Jahrestag seines Ankaufs als derjenige, der sein Alter bestimmte.

"Das dachte ich mir," sagte der Krähenmeister. Sein linker Mundwinkel zuckte wieder, als wollte er lächeln. "Du kennst die Bedeutung unserer Tattoos?"

Zevran zog in betonter Gleichgültigkeit die Schultern hoch: "Das halbmondförmige Zeichen der Arainai, das die elfischen Assassine an der linken Schläfe tragen, die Menschen an der Innenseite des linken Unterarms. Das Zeichen der Krähengilde auf dem rechten Schulterblatt, das Zeichen von Antiva Stadt am rechten Oberarm."

Antonio nickte.

"Ich frage mich", wagte der junge Elf einzuwenden "Worin dieser Unterschied begründet ist. Warum tragen nur Elfen das Zeichen im Gesicht, Menschen nicht?"

Der Meisterassasine lachte kehlig: "Das ist eine interessante Frage, in der Tat." Er schaute dem jungen Elfen ins Gesicht. "Die offizielle Version - Arainai ist der Meinung, dass ein Elf ohne Tätowierung im Gesicht auffälliger ist als mit. Wenn du mich fragst, liegt es daran, dass Menschen tätowierte Elfen attraktiver finden und..." er kam Zevran sehr nahe. "Weil wir so leichter identifizierbar sind. Was uns die Arbeit als Assassine schwerer macht als den Menschen, und damit auch den Aufstieg innerhalb der Gilde."

"Und doch seid Ihr als Elf Meister einer Zelle," bemerkte Zevran anerkennend. Ihm war, als würde er ein kurzes Blitzen in den Augen des Meisters erkennen. Doch äußerlich blieb Antonio bei seiner undurchsichtigen Fassade. "Bereit für deine Zeichen?"

* * *

Zevran saß an seinem Toilettentisch, Kohlestift und Papier in der Hand. Er dachte nach. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, sich zusätzliche Tätowierungen zu wünschen. Die meisten Elfen taten das, um die Tätowierung in ihrem Gesicht mehr als Zierde denn als Kennzeichnung aussehen zu lassen.

Manche versuchten, sich das Aussehen von Dalish zu geben. Das wollte Zevran nicht, dafür verehrte er dieses stolze Volk zu sehr; auch wenn er sich gegen ein Leben bei ihnen entschieden hatte. Die Zeit, die er bei ihnen verbracht hatte, war ihm wichtig. Er hatte Anerkennung und Zuneigung ohne Hinterlist erlebt. Er erinnerte sich an Brethils Erzählungen über die alten Götter der Elfen, dachte an seine Vision, an Falon'Din, den Freund der Toten, den ihm zugedachten Gott. Er wusste, wie das Vallaslin von Falon'Din aussah: Es war ein Tor, gebildet aus zwei ineinander verschränkten Zwillingsbäumen - die Zwillingsbrüder Dirthamen und Falon'Din, angedeutet in verschlungenen Linien, wie krumme Zweige auf beiden Wangen, trafen sie sich auf der Stirn und gaben einen Durchgang frei.

Er wollte dieses Symbol, aber vereinfacht, gebrochen. Er zeichnete und überlegte, betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Schließlich war er fertig mit seinem Entwurf: Zwei einfache, geschwungene Linien auf der linken Wange sollten es sein, in Schwung und Farbe angepasst an das halbmondförmige Zeichen der Arainai. Die Linien sollten die Bäume symbolisieren, der Raum zwischen ihnen wäre das Tor, der Durchgang zum Nichts, zum Tod. Außerdem - dachte er - würden diese Linien verdammt gut aussehen und die Form seiner Wangen betonen. Lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg.


	23. Kapitel: Kurze Einblicke

**4.4 Kurze Einblicke**

Salvatore Trinibelli war ein Handelsprinz aus Rivain. Er hatte eine stattliche Residenz in Antiva City in der Nähe des königlichen Palastes. Und er war ein stadtbekannter Erzfeind des Hauses Arainai. Es hieß, er sei von der wahnwitzigen Idee besessen, dessen Krähenzellen komplett auszumerzen. Es hatte schon mehrere Mordanschläge auf ihn gegeben. Alle sind gescheitert, zuletzt der von Sergio. Als geborenem Rivaini war es Trinibelli nicht gestattet, eine eigene Krähenzelle zu besitzen, aber er wusste sich zu helfen: Sein Anwesen war mit Fallen gespickt und er hatte sich eine eigene kleine Armee zu seinem Schutz zusammengekauft: Qunari, Apostaten, ein paar ehemalige Krähen.

Diese Verräter waren es, die der Gilde am meisten zu schaffen machten. Sie kannten alle Tricks und Kniffe und waren schwer zu fassen. Das gesamte Haus Arainai war auf Trinibellis Hals angesetzt. Die Planungen liefen seit Monaten auf Hochtouren.

Einen Maulwurf in das Haus des Handelsprinzen einzuschleusen, erwies sich als äußerst schwierig. Wer einmal das Anwesen betrat, verließ es in aller Regel nur noch tot. Die einzigen, die der Kaufmann in sein Haus ließ, waren Lieferanten, die aber nur bis zum Dienstboteneingang gelangten, und junge Callboys, von denen er sich gern massieren ließ.

* * *

Sie spürte, wie er etwas um ihren Hals legte, dabei bedeckte er den Nacken unter ihren hochgesteckten Haaren mit zärtlichen Küssen. Sie griff nach dem Gegenstand und drehte sich um, um sich im Spiegel betrachten. "Die Kette ist wunderschön. Danke dir, Lorenzo!"

"Alles Gute zum neuen Jahr, meine Geliebte!" sagte der junge Mann liebevoll und küsste ihre lächelnden Lippen.

Sie strahlte ihn an. "Das ist lieb von dir. Ich habe auch etwas für dich." Sie zog ein kleines, vergilbtes Journal mit schwarzem Ledereinband aus dem Ausschitt ihres Kleides. "Das Tagebuch meines Vaters. Ich habe es in seinem Schreibtisch gefunden, in einem Geheimfach. Du wirst es nicht glauben - er hatte Verdindungen zum Zirkel der Magi! Ich habe einen Boten losgeschickt und hoffe, wir erfahren bald mehr."

Der junge Lorenzo di Lorenzo nahm das Journal zu Hand und begann, die enge Schrift zu entziffern: "Martha, du bist zauberhaft!"

* * *

Taliesen und Antonio hatten eine große Karte auf dem Tisch im Besprechungsraum ausgebreitet. Taliesens Leute hatte sich um den Tisch versammelt und schauten gespannt - es waren die Grundrisse von Trinibellis Anwesen.

"Das Problem ist, dass sich die Zielperson mit einem offenen Angriff nur schwer erreichen lässt. Es gab bereits vier Versuche, die Verluste waren jedes mal hoch. Fast zwei gesamte Teams haben wir dabei verloren." Antonio schaute mit seinen schwer deutbaren Augen in die Runde. "Die nächste Idee war, einen Maulwurf in das Haus einzuschleusen. Auch wenn das für kurze Zeit gelang, und wir diesem Auftrag den Grundriss des Außengeländes zu verdanken haben - es war mehr als schwierig, unseren Mann da wieder herauszuholen, denn die Wachen selbst werden streng kontrolliert."

"Ihr sagtet, er mag junge Callboys?" Zevran stand gelassen und grinsend an der linken Tischseite. Er sah gut aus, erholt und kräftig. Das frische Tattoo zierte das gesunde Zimtbraun seines Gesichts, die neue Rüstung aus Antiva-Leder schmeichelte seiner schlanken Figur. Die Stiefel hatte er mit besonderer Sorgfalt geölt und poliert.

Taliesen nickte "Wir hatten schon mehrere junge Krähen abgestellt, die versucht haben, sich auf diese Art Zugang zu verschaffen. Allerdings hat sich die Zielperson als äußerst..." Der Capo ließ den Blick betont lange auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Elfen ruhen "...wählerisch herausgestellt."

"Oh.." Zevran lachte leise "Höre ich da eine Herausforderung?"

* * *

Die Tür öffnete sich ohne vorheriges Anklopfen. Zevran stand augenblicklich mit dem Rücken zum Fenster, seinen Dolch in der Hand.

"Du bist gewachsen" sagte die Elfin und lächelte.

"Ginera? Was willst du?" Zevran betrachtete die junge Frau skeptisch. Ihre Haare waren offen, die sanften braunen Locken fielen auf Schultern und Rücken. Sie trug eine knappe, tief ausgeschnittene Lederweste, die kaum als Rüstung geeignet sein dürfte und eine hautenge, schwarze Samthose. Sie kam langsam auf Zevran zu, legte ihre Hand auf seine, die den Dolch trug und schob sie behutsam nach unten. Ihr Gesicht näherte sich dem seinen, bis ihre Wangen sich beinah berührten. Sie duftete nach Honig und Yasmin, ihre Lippen glänzten dunkelrot: "Hat dir schon jemand gesagt, dass dein neues Tattoo verdammt erotisch ist?" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Zevran lachte leise: "Du glaubst nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich noch einmal küssen würde?"

"Lecke dir einfach nicht deine Lippen, junge Krähe."


	24. Kapitel: Der Blutrote Engel

**4.5 Der Blutrote Engel**

"Aber das ist doch...Zevran! Schau mal Elsadora, unser Zevran ist hier" rief die ältere Frau in den düsteren Raum hinein. Sogleich liefen einige Damen herbei. Die Frau mit den kunstvoll frisierten grauen Locken wandte sich erneut dem Elfen zu, nahm seine Hände in die ihren: "Meine Güte, groß bist du geworden! Und so hübsch! Komm doch herein!" Sie zog ihn tiefer in das mit einer Reihe zierlicher, roter Polstermöbel ausgestattete Foyer des Bordells. "Erzähl, was treibt dich her? Unsere Damen oder die Jungen? Wie geht es dir, erzähl schon?" Olindas Zeit als aktive Hure war seit Jahren vorbei. Von ihrem Charme hatte die etwa Sechzigjährige jedoch nichts eingebüßt und ihr Gesicht, dass einmal sehr schön gewesen sein muss, erstrahlte in einem immer noch rosigen Ton. Oder war das nur ihr Puder?

"So eine freundliche Begrüßung, Olinda? Damals konntest du mich nicht schnell genug loswerden." Der Assassine lächelte säuerlich.

Da war es also wieder, das Haus seiner Kindheit: Der Geruch nach Pomade und billigem Parfum, die rot gestrichenen Wände, das düstere Licht. Ein kleiner Elfenjunge in einem adretten dunkelblauen Anzug, mit gestriegelten Haaren, lief mit einem Tablett umher und bot dem Gast einen Drink an. Er mochte gerade sechs oder sieben sein. Zevran fühlte einen Stich in der Magengrube und schluckte. Er nahm sich ein Glas Branntwein vom Tablett und legte eine Silbermünze hin. Das Jungengesicht strahlte.

"Aber Zev..." Die ehemalige Hure führte den Elfen zu einem der roten Polstersessel, setzte sich auf einen zweiten ihm gegenüber. Sie schlug die Beine über einander und legte ihre Hände auf das obere Knie. Die Rüschen ihres langen, weiten Kleides verteilten sich auf dem Sessel und dem dunklen Holzfußboden. "Was hätten wir dir denn hier für eine Zukunft bieten können? Glaube mir, es war das Beste so für dich bei deiner Begabung, deiner Intelligenz."

Zevran zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Habe ich wenigstens einen guten Preis gebracht?"

Olinda lachte "Oh ja, allerdings, mehr als alle anderen Kinder damals. Ganze drei Souvereigns."

Der Elf lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine neue Rüstung hatte mehr gekostet... "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin geschäftlich hier... Sag, Signore Trinibelli besucht Euer Haus oft?" Er reichte der ältlichen Bordellwirtin eine Schriftrolle. Diese studierte sie langsam, nickte und steckte die Rolle in ihren Ausschnitt. "Komm, ich zeig dir, wo du dich umziehen kannst."

Der junge Assassine lachte: "Als ob du mir das Haus erst noch zeigen müsstest."

Zevran richtete sich auf einen längeren Aufenthalt im "Angelo Sanguigno"* ein. Er war die Spinne, die im Netz hockte und auf ihre Beute wartete. Es fehlte ihm an nichts - er bekam ein gutes Zimmer, wurde mit allem versorgt, was er begehrte. Natürlich musste er keine Kunden bedienen, es sei denn, er wünschte es ausdrücklich. Er nutzte seine Zeit: lernte die von der Zielperson so begehrten Massagen und schloss gute Bekanntschaft mit allen Angestellten des Hauses.

* * *

Salvatore Trinibelli betrat das Bordell. Er war ein wohlbekannter Gast im "Angelo Sanguigno". Wenigstens einmal im Monat kam er hierher. Er kam in Begleitung von zwölf stark gerüsteten und bewaffneten Männern - seiner Leibgarde, die ihn überall hin eskortierte. Er selbst trug eine teure Drachenschuppenrüstung - leicht, aber äußerst wirksam gegen Pfeile oder fliegende Dolche. Erst als seine Leute jeden Winkel des Raums überprüft hatten, nahm er seinen Helm ab. Der Handelsprinz war ein mittelgroßer, kräftig gebauter Mann. Er mochte Mitte dreißig sein, hatte eine sorgfältig frisierte dunkelblonde Halbglatze, wasserblaue Augen und trug einen Bart nach Rivainischer Mode: das akkurat geschnittene Barthaar umrandete den Mund, während die Wangen rasiert waren. Am linken Ohr trug er einen einzelnen, juwelenbesetzten Ohrring.

Olinda eilte sofort herbei, um dem Herrn zu Diensten zu sein: "Wieder die Jungen, mein Guter?" fragte die Bordellwirtin. "Wir haben ein paar frische dabei. Ich bin sicher, Ihr werdet äußerst zufrieden sein."

Der neue Junge fiel ihm sofort ins Auge - ein ausgesprochen hübscher Elf mit halblangen blonden Haaren, honigfarbenen Augen und einem wunderbar schlanken, wohldefiniertem Körper. "Beherrschst du Massagen?" fragte er. Zevran lächelte verführerisch und hauchte: "Aber selbstverständlich, der Herr. Alle zwölf." Trinibelli gab das Signal, dass er gewählt hatte.

Der Handelsprinz hatte sich auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt mit freiem Oberkörper. Hose und Schuhe ließ er an. Zevran begann mit einer sanften Massage von Schultern und Nacken. Er wählte ein Öl mit zartem Mandelduft. Trinibelli streckte sich und stöhnte vor Vergnügen: "Wo hast du nur bisher gesteckt, mein Goldjunge?" fragte er.

"Ich bin neu im Geschäft. Früher war ich als Küchenjunge tätig." Das war nicht gelogen.

"Was für eine Verschwendung bei deinem Talent!" stöhnte Trinibelli.

Die Hände des Assassinen wanderten den Rücken hinunter. Jeden Muskel, jeden verspannten Punkt fand er und wusste die Spannung zu lösen. Trinibellis genussvolles Stöhnen wurde mehr und mehr zu einem Schnurren. Zevran näherte sich dem Ohr des Mannes und mit dem Blick auf die zwei stark bewaffneten Männer, die an der Tür standen, fragte er leise: "Müssen die eigentlich dabei sein? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass wir uns ohne die beiden viel besser entspannen könnten."

Trinibelli seufzte bedauernd: "Die sind zu meinem Schutz hier. Es geht nicht anders, es gab zu viele Attentatsversuche auf meine Person." Er setzte sich auf, nahm eine Hand des Elfen, schaute sie genau an und begann sie seinerseits zu massieren. "Allerdings sind so begabte Hände in meinem Haus herzlich willkommen. Komm doch morgen vorbei." Er drückte ihm eine Karte in die Hand, stand auf, winkte seinen Wachen zu und zog sich an. Bevor er das Zimmer ganz verlassen hatte, drehte er sich noch mal um und warf dem Elfen eine Kusshand zu. Der junge Assassine antwortete mit einem anzüglichen Blick.

* * *

Zevran breitete die Karte auf dem Tisch im Zimmer seines Capo aus - eine Skizze des Eingangsbereichs und des ersten Stockwerks der Trinibelli-Residenz, alle Räume, die er auf dem Weg in das Schlafgemach des Handelsprinzen gesehen hatte mit genauen Beschreibungen der Einrichtung, der Fenster und Türen, wo Wachposten waren und wo er Fallen vermutete.

"Hervorragende Arbeit" lobte Taliesen. "Und er war tatsächlich allein?"

"Ja, er war allein in seinem Schlafgemach, die Wachen warteten vor der Tür. Allerdings - musste ich mich nackt ausziehen, ehe ich zu ihm gelassen wurde."

Taliesen schaute bestürzt und amüsiert zugleich: "Komplett nackt?"

"Ganz und gar," lachte Zevran. "Ich hatte Mühe, meine in der Kleidung versteckten Waffen vor den Wachen zu verbergen. Aber etwas mit hinein nehmen - unmöglich."

"Und der Prinz selbst?"

Zevran zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ebenfalls nackt."

Taliesen lachte leise "Hat es wenigstens Spaß gemacht?"

"Du kennst mich doch," antwortete der Elf zynisch grinsend, während er seine zur hohlen Faust geballte rechte Hand auf und ab bewegte "Ich nutze jede Gelegenheit, die mir das Leben bietet, um Spaß zu haben. Allerdings hätte es mir weit mehr Vergnügen bereitet, ihm einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen zu rammen."

"Aber du hast eine Idee, wie du ihn töten willst?"

Das zynische Lächeln im Gesicht des jungen Assassinen verwandelte sich in ein listiges: "In der Tat, die habe ich..."

* * *

_*Il Angelo Sanguigno = der blutrote Engel_


	25. Kapitel: Glück im Unglück (Teil 1)

**4.6 Glück im Unglück (Teil 1)**

Eine rasiermesserscharfe Haarnadel mit einem sofort tödlichen Gift im Haar zu tragen, war äußerst riskant, aber in diesem Fall notwendig. Und es würde nicht auffällig sein, wenn sich der junge Elf in einem Moment höchster Extase ins eigene Haar griff. Dann kam es nur noch darauf an, die Nadel so schnell und geschickt an der richtigen Stelle im Hals zu versenken, dass dem Opfer für einen Schmerzensschrei keine Gelegenheit mehr blieb...

Trinibelli streichelte das Gesicht des hübschen Elfen. Plötzlich wurden unter dem Make Up dunkle Linien sichtbar. Der Handelsprinz stutzte und hob den Kopf vom Kissen: "Moment mal, du bist tätowiert?"

Zevran blieb äußerlich völlig gelassen. Aber da er nackt auf dem Bauch seines Opfers lag, war es schwer möglich, sein schnell pochendes Herz zu verbergen: "In der Tat, ich habe mir das Gesicht verschönern lassen. Olinda war sich nicht sicher, ob es den Kunden gefällt, darum sollte ich es verdecken. Mögt Ihr es? Ich könnte mich abschminken, wenn Euch das lieber ist."

Doch Trinibelli ließ sich durch die hübsch vorgebrachte Lüge nicht beruhigen, er wirkte äußerst skeptisch. Würde er die Wache rufen? Zevran blieb keine Zeit, lange zu überlegen. Er griff sich ins Haar, doch die Geste wirkte in diesem Moment alles andere als "natürlich". Der Kaufmann versuchte aufzustehen, seine Lippen öffneten sich zum Schrei. Blitzschnell verschloss Zevran den Mund mit der linken Hand. Der Kaufmann wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Er war kein geübter Kämpfer, aber er war stark! Keine Chance für Zevran, mit seiner Nadel den Hals zu erreichen. Im Gegenteil, er musste aufpassen, sich nicht selbst zu berühren. Er schaffte es, die Nadel in den linken Arm des Kaufmanns zu stechen, der seine Hand behindert hatte. Trinibelli zog erschrocken den Arm weg, was dem Assassin die Gelegenheit bot, in dessen Hals zu stechen. Doch er traf nicht den richtigen Punkt, der Kaufmann war deutlich geschwächt, aber er wehrte sich immer noch, versuchte, die Hand auf dem Mund loszuwerden, biss hinein. (Gut, dass die Krähe gelernt hatte, Schmerz stumm zu ertragen.) Der Assassin zog die Nadel aus dem Hals und versenkte sie noch einmal direkt im Herz des Handelsprinzen. Endlich ließ der Mann von ihm ab. Das Zucken ließ nach, er war tot.

Zevran schwitzte und war völlig außer Atem. Er schüttelte die schmerzende linke Hand, sie blutete sogar von Trinibellis Bissen. Und er hatte Angst - hatte man vor der Tür etwas mitbekommen? Würde jeden Moment eine Wache hereinstürmen? Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich, zwang sich zur Ruhe. Im Vorraum blieb es still, aber viel Zeit würde ihm nicht bleiben. Es war ausgemacht, dass die Wachen nach spätestens einer halben Stunde anklopften und nachfragten, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Wie viele Minuten waren vergangen, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte?

Der Assassin entfernte die nun blutige Haarnadel aus der Brust seines Opfers und steckte sie vorsichtig in die eigenen Haare zurück. Sein Blick fiel auf den Ohrring, den der Kaufmann trug. Eine kleine goldene Kreole mit einem winzigen Saphir. Sicherlich nicht teuer, aber raffiniert, ein Liebhaberstück. Zevran nahm ihn an sich. Er hatte keine Erinnerung an Sergio, so würde er wenigstens eine an dessen Mörder haben.

Der Fluchtweg war sorgfältig geplant, aber äußerst gefährlich: So lautlos wie möglich musste das Fenster geöffnet werden. Der nackte Elf musste der einzelnen Wache unter dem Fenster so auf den Kopf springen, dass dieser möglichst sofort tot, oder wenigstens ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so weh tun würde, mit nackten Füßen auf einem Stahlhelm zu landen. Aber der Sprung schien gelungen, der Wächter kippte stumm vorwärts. Zevran fiel im selben Moment nach hinten mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand. Das gab ein paar fiese, blutige Schleifspuren, und wieder galt es, den Schmerz wegzubeißen. Nun musste der nackte Assassine über den Hof schleichen bis zu dem Strauch an der Mauer, in dem ein Paket mit Kleidung, Schuhen und zwei Dolchen für ihn versteckt war. Am Hinterausgang griffen ihn vier Wachen an. Sie hatten gegen die Krähenscharfschützen, die auf den Dächern und im gegenüber liegenden Gebäude postiert waren, keine Chance. Zevran konnte entkommen.

* * *

Der alte Heiler, der ihn schon während seiner Krankheit betreut hatte, versorgte seine Hand, seinen Rücken und ein paar Schnittwunden, die Zevran beim Kampf gegen die Wachen hatte einstecken müssen. Der junge Elf nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich von fachkundiger Hand ein hübsches Ohrloch stechen zu lassen und legte seine neue Eroberung gleich an.

Taliesen, Antonio und - so hieß es - auch Arainai selbst waren mit dem Ausgang von Zevrans erster eigener Mordmission mehr als zufrieden. Nachdem der junge Elf die Hauptperson erledigt hatte, griffen mehrere Krähengruppen Trinibellis Anwesen an. Nach dem Tod ihres Dienstherrn flohen viele seiner Wachen. Nur seine ergebensten Diener verschanzten sich im Haus und boten sich mit den angreifenden Krähen einen erbitterten Kampf. Es soll ein großes Gemetzel gegeben haben, doch die Verluste waren vergleichsweise gering. Die meisten der geflohenen Wachen wurden von weiteren Krähen-Gruppen in den Straßen und am Hafen abgefangen. Sonderprämien gab es für jeden erledigten Verräter.

Zevran wurde aus dem großen Kampf herausgehalten, er sollte sich ausruhen - es gab einen neuen Fall, um den er sich baldmöglichst kümmern sollte. Für Taliesen bedeutete der von seiner Gruppe arragierte Erfolg einen bedeutenden Aufstieg innerhalb der Zelle.


	26. Kapitel: Glück im Unglück (Teil 2)

**4.6 Glück im Unglück (Teil 2)**

"Neuer Auftrag..." sagte Antonio im neutralen Ton eines Geschäftsabschlusses. "Ein Magier, dass sich für Arainais Geschmack zu sehr in die Stadtpolitik eingemischt hat. Für morgen ist seine Rückkehr in den Zirkel angekündigt. Er wird in der Kutsche nur von einer einzelnen Wache begleitet. Das sollte kein Problem für dich sein." Er reichte dem jungen Assassin eine Schriftrolle mit den Informationen zum Fall.

"Ein Magier?" fragte der Assassin skeptisch. Einiora und Shannon waren die einzigen Magier, die Zevran bisher erlebt hatte. Sie beherrschten Naturzauber wie das Herbeizaubern von Glühwürmchen und Stechfliegen; sie konnten sich die natürliche Umgebung zu Diensten machen, um ihre Feinde vorübergehend zu wurzeln oder zu lähmen. Aber den legendären Magiern, von denen Zevran gehört hatte, schossen Blitze und Feuer aus den Händen.

Antonio zog seinen Mundwinkel nach unten: "Stich einfach schneller zu, als er die Hände bewegen kann" war sein abschließender Rat.

* * *

Der Assassine war verkleidet - als Botschafter des Bürgermeisters mit dem Auftrag, eine Nachricht zum Zirkel der Magi zu bringen. Es wurde arrangiert, dass er in der Kutsche des Magiers mitreisen durfte. Zu seiner Überraschung war der "Magier" eine zauberhafte junge Dame mit rotblonden Locken und fantastischen langen Beinen. Sie trug eine reichlich bestickte Robe aus elfenbeinfarbener und goldener Seide. Er unterhielt sich mit ihr und ihrem Wächter, sie scherzten viel und tranken Wein. Als die Magierin schlief, erlitt ihr Wächter einen plötzlichen Herzstillstand. Dummerweise fiel der tote Wächter auf die Magierin, die davon erwachte. Erschrocken schrie die junge Frau auf, als sie bemerkte, dass der Wächter nicht eingeschlafen, sondern tot war! Zevran hielt ihr den Mund zu. "Ruhig, mein Kind, ganz ruhig."

"Du tötest mich doch nicht, oder? Bitte nicht.." flehte sie ihn an.

Der junge Assassine stutzte. Dass ihn jemand um sein Leben anflehte, war neu für ihn. Seine bisherigen Opfer fanden ihren Tod im Kampf. Oder der Mord geschah so unvermittelt, dass sie sich nicht mehr hatten wehren können. Und dann eine Frau wie diese... sie mochte höchstens zwanzig sein, hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht, ihre Haut war zart wie Seide, ihre Augen wie tiefe grüne Seen der Unschuld, sie duftete wie eine Rose im Mai. Könnte es nicht irgend eine Möglichkeit geben, sie zu verschonen? "Keine Angst, Süße. Ich töte dich nicht."

"Aber du wolltest, nicht wahr? Das war doch dein Auftrag."

Nun war Zevran verwirrt "Wie kommst du denn darauf, mein schönes Kind?"

"Ich bin nicht dumm," sagte die junge Magierin bestimmt. "Ich habe keinen Augenblick geglaubt, dass du ein Botschafter bist."

"Warum..." Der Assassine geriet nun wirklich ins Grübeln "...hast du dann zugelassen, dass ich mit euch komme in der Kutsche? Warum hast du die Wache nicht gewarnt, warum hast du geschlafen."

Sie schnaubte leise: "Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Ich habe gewartet, was passiert. Und als du meinen Wächter getötet hast, war mir klar, dass ich micht nicht geirrt hatte - sie haben mir die Krähen auf den Hals gehetzt!"

"Woher weißt du so viel? Für wen arbeitest du?" fragte der Assassine.

Sie nahm sanft seinen Kopf und zog ein Ohr an ihre Lippen: "Lorenzo ist interessiert, eine eigene Krähenzelle zu erwerben. Er plant den offenen Krieg gegen Arainai. Du steckst da mitten drin, nicht wahr? Vielleicht könnten wir ja zu einer Einigung kommen, von der wir alle profitieren können?"

Plötzlich ruckelte der Wagen, die Pferde scheuten, die Kutsche bewegte sich sprunghaft vorwärts und kippte schließlich um. Die Magierin, die beinah auf Zevrans Schoß gehockt hatte, wurde rückwärts mit dem Genick gegen die Rückbank geschleudert. Zevran hörte ein deutliches Knacken. Er flog selbst durch die Gegend, konnte den Fall aber mit Armen und Beinen abfangen. Einen Moment lang war alles ruhig. Dann hörte der Assassin Schritte. Jemand klopfte gegen die Kutsche "Oh beim Erbauer, alles in Ordnung da drinnen?" fragte der Kutscher in seinem breiten Provinz-Dialekt "Ist jemand verletzt?"

Zevran schaute sich um und fand die Magierin eingeklemmt zwischen den Sitzbänken. Ihr Kopf lag in einem sehr ungesunden Winkel zum Körper. Er krabbelte aus einem der zerschlagenen Fenster, rieb sich die Prellungen an Armen und Beinen. Er hatte auch zahlreiche kleine Schnittwunden: "Mir geht es gut. Aber ich befürchte, die beiden anderen sind tot." sagte er mit einem Gesichtsausdruck tiefsten Bedauerns.

"Oh, bei Andraste, was mach ich nur, was mach ich nur?" Der Kutscher stand neben seinem Wagen und schüttelte den Kopf in Verzweiflung.

"Wo sind wir denn, guter Mann, und was ist überhaupt passiert?" fragte Zevran und legte dem Kutscher tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Eine Schlange, eine Schlange war auf dem Weg. Die Pferde haben verrückt gespielt, sie sind mir durchgegangen... Wir sind kurz vor Genellan," sagte der Kutscher.

"Genellan? Ich dachte, wir wären auf dem Weg nach Treviso?" fragte der Assassin mit ungetäuschter Überraschung.

Der Kutscher zuckte die Schultern: "Es war eine Anweisung der jungen Dame."

Zevran musste aufpassen, dass er nicht laut zu lachen begann. Was immer die Magierin in Genallan vorhatte - eines war klar, sie hatte ihn angelogen. Was für ein hinterhältiges kleines Miststück, dachte er, das Schicksal ist schon eine gerissene Schlampe...

"Ich nehme mir eins deiner Pferde, guter Mann, ich muss meinen Auftrag erfüllen."

Seine Reitausbildung bei den Krähen lag schon eine Weile zurück. Es waren wenige Monate im letzten Ausbildungsjahr. Es hatte ihm sehr viel Spaß gemacht, und er konnte sich noch gut an alles erinnern. Allerdings hatte er sich bis zum heutigen Tag gefragt, wofür er sie überhaupt brauchen würde. Er löste eines der Pferde von der Kutsche, schwang sich auf das sattellose Tier und testete, ob es auf den Druck seiner Beine reagierte. Es tat - es war einen Reiter gewohnt.

Der Kutscher blieb hinter ihm zurück und winkte ratlos ab. Was für ein schönes Schlamassel...

* * *

_Ein paar Anmerkungen zu diesem Kapitel: Wer Zevrans Dialoge gut kennt, wird erkannt haben, dass ich hier seine ersten zwei Missionen schildere: den Handelsprinzen aus Rivain, vom dem Zevran sagt, er sei seine allererste Mission gewesen, und als er ihn tötete, trug er einen einzelnen, juwelenbesetzten Ohrring, und sonst nichts. Und die Magierin in der Kutsche, von der Zevran sagte, sie sei sein zweiter Auftrag gewesen._

_Die Story des Handelsprinzen habe ich ausführlicher gestaltet und besonders wichtig erscheinen lassen, weil ich einen logischen Grund brauchte, warum die Krähen Zevran überhaupt wieder in ihren Reihen akzeptiert haben, nachdem er zu den Dalish geflohen war. Im Grunde gibt es in Zevrans Erzählungen einige Ungereimtheiten, dies ist eine davon: Er sagt immer wieder, die Krähen würden jedes ihrer Mitglieder als "entbehrliches Objekt" behandeln, man wäre im Grunde nichts wert - wenn man eine Mission nicht erfüllt, ist man "vogelfrei", wenn man versucht zu flüchten, ebenso. Wenn er also nach seinem Ausflug zu den Dalish wieder aufgenommen wurde, musste es einen besonderen Grund dafür geben, und zumindest einige höher gestellte Krähen müssten für ihn eine Ausnahme durchgesetzt haben._

_Zweite Mission - auch hier gab es einige Widersprüche in Zevrans Erzählung:_  
_1. Wie soll es nach einem Unfall ausgesehen haben, wenn Zevran zuerst den Wächter getötet hat? - Der Tod des Wächters musste also geklärt werden._  
_2. Wie soll der Kutscher über die Änderung des Reiseziels informiert werden (und dann noch über zwei verschiedene Reiseziele), wenn die beiden die ganze Zeit zusammen in der Kutsche sitzen? Ich habe die Erzählung dahingehend verändert, dass Zevran davon ausging, die Reise würde nach Treviso gehen (ich habe nirgends eine Angabe dazu gefunden, wo sich der Turm der Magi in Antiva genau befindet, ich habe ihn jetzt in Treviso angesiedelt. Kann ich ändern, falls es irgendwann notwendig sein sollte ;)); während die Magierin von Anfang an den Kutscher instruiert hatte, einen anderen Weg zu fahren._  
_3. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich Zevran noch auf ein Gespräch mit der Magierin eingelassen hätte, wenn diese wirklich zweimal versucht hätte, ihn zu töten - einer von beiden wäre bereits nach dem ersten Versuch tot gewesen. Ich halte das also für eine "dramatische Ausschmückung". ;)_  
_Aus dem Rest der Erzählung habe ich versucht, ein einigermaßen logisches, nachvollziehbares Konstrukt zu machen. (Natürlich hätte ich eine Liebesszene einbauen können - möglich wäre sie gewesen - aber ich denke, genau das würde Zevran als erstes erfinden.) Vom Schluss her gesehen sollte die Szene nun funktionieren: Zevran war überrascht, dass die Kutsche ein anderes Fahrziel hatte als angenommen; er hat die Magierin nicht wirklich umgebracht; der Turm der Magi dürfte keinerlei Verdacht geschöpft haben, da das Ganze nun in der Tat "wie ein Unfall" aussah (glaubhaft nun auch für den Wächter); und der Meister dürfte begeistert gewesen sein._


	27. Kapitel: Die Zeichen von Falon'Din

_Lieber Gast, ich bin so glücklich über deine Review! Da ich Gästen (verständlicherweise) keine pm schicken kann, antworte ich dir hier: Es freut mich, dass meine Geschichte dir gefällt. Dies ist das letzte Kapitel. Es folgt dann nur noch der Epilog. Aber - es gibt eine __**Fortsetzung**__ - die "__**Antiva-Episoden**__". Die werde ich natürlich auch auf FF veröffentlichen, und es würde mich freuen, wenn du (und alle anderen Leser hier) auch dort weiter lesen würden. Es tut mir leid, dass du vom Hochwasser betroffen bist. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu schlimm und die Schäden sind bald wieder behoben. lg mara_

* * *

_Ich freue mich immer über Reviews, Followers und Favorites. :)_

* * *

**4.7 Die Zeichen von Falon'Din**

Taliesen hatte Lachtränen in den Augen. "Das war genial, Zevran, so genial! Erzähl die Geschichte noch mal..."

"Also, die hübsche Magierin und ich waren gerade in einem engen Kuss umschlungen, als sie plötzlich den Halt verlor und vom Trittbrett fiel..."

"Ist sie nicht eben noch gegen die Sitzbank gefallen?" wandte Taliesen ein.

"Und sagtest du nicht, du warst gerade dabei, ihren Busen zu befummeln?" fragte Ginera.

"Wie auch immer." zwinkerte der junge Assassine. "Auf jeden Fall brach sie sich das Genick, und dann kam der Kutscher an und sagte...

Bis in die späte Nacht hinein feierte Zevran den Erfolg seiner zweiten Mission zusammen mit Taliesen und Ginera. Sie hatten im "Silbernen Anker" eine große Flasche Branntwein bestellt und ordentlich getrunken. Ginera und Taliesen hatten sich schließlich ein Zimmer genommen. Zevran verließ das Lokal, die angebrochene Flasche nahm er mit. Er plante am Meer entlang aus der Stadt zu gehen, bis er den offenen Strand erreichte. Er wollte sich in den Sand setzen, die warme Frühlingsnacht genießen und noch ein wenig für sich allein feiern.

Der junge Elf schaute in den Himmel. Die Nacht war sternenklar. Wie damals, als er den Weg zu den Dalish suchte, wie damals am See. Später waren viele Nächte bedeckt - bei seiner Rückkehr in die Stadt oder als er Trinibelli tötete. Die Nacht, in der er mit dem Pferd des Kutscher in die Stadt zurück geritten war, war eine milchige Mondnacht. Sterne waren kaum zu sehen, aber die Scheibe des Mondes erschien übergroß, verlief in den zarten Wolken.

Der Assassine dachte daran, wie es gewesen war, Trinibelli zu töten. Er hatte diesen Mann so sehr gehasst. Diesen Hass zu verbergen, gar zärtlich zu ihm sein zu müssen, war ihm unendlich schwer gefallen. Er hatte es nur ertragen, weil er das Ziel vor sich sah. Als der Handelsprinz endlich tot unter ihm lag - dieses Gefühl von Macht und Genugtuung, neben all der Angst, die er in dem Moment empfand, er wird es nie vergessen. Es war noch stärker als damals bei Goisar.

Die Magierin - das war anders. Genau umgekehrt: Zärtlichkeiten wären ihm leicht gefallen. Aber sie zu töten... Es gab einen kurzen Moment des Zweifelns - an seiner Aufgabe, seiner Berufung. Der Unfall, ihr Tod und die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn hatte hintergehen wollen, hatten ihm zweierlei gezeigt: Es gab wohl kaum jemanden, der so unschuldig war, dass er den Tod nicht verdient hätte. Und er als Assassine war nichts weiter als ein Instrument für ein Schicksal, dass ohnehin eintreffen würde. Jeder würde eines Tages sterben. Er war nur ein Wegbereiter, einer unter vielen.

An die Wachen, die bei seinen Missionen ums Leben gekommen waren, dachte er kaum. Sie waren ähnlich wie er - sie hatten einen lebensgefährlichen Beruf. Und sie waren gestorben, weil sie in ihrem Beruf schlechter waren als er. Eines Tages würde es umgekehrt sein. Er hat schon viele sterben sehen bei den Krähen. Und er kannte kaum jemanden, der - wie Meister Antonio - über vierzig war. Irgendwann ließen Agilität und Kraft nach. Und wenn es das nicht war, dann starb man an seiner eigenen Arroganz, der Illusion der Unverletzbarkeit, die einen leichtsinnig werden lässt.

Zevran hatte den Stadtrand beinah erreicht, als er ein Heulen vernahm. Verwundert schaute der Assassin sich um und sah einen Wolf, ein ganzes Stück von ihm entfernt an der Hafenmauer. Das Tier saß auf seinen Hinterpfoten und schaute direkt in die Richtung des jungen Elfen. Die Fellzeichnung und die Form des Kopfes glichen denen der Rotwölfe, aber dieser hier war größer und er war... durchscheinend.

Skeptisch schaute Zevran auf die Flasche Antiva-Branntwein in seiner Hand: Das waren wohl ein paar Schluck zu viel, dachte er. Und doch zog das geheimnisvolle Tier ihn in seinen Bann, er näherte sich ihm. Das Tier stand auf und ging los, von ihm weg. Aber das war keine Flucht. Es blieb immer wieder stehen, als würde es schauen, ob er ihm folgte, als wollte es ihm einen Weg weisen. Beunruhigt, aber überaus gespannt folgte Zevran dem geheimnisvollen Wesen durch die Dunkelheit. Der Geisterwolf führte ihn durch die Gassen des Hafenviertels zum Flussufer.

Der Fluss führte Hochwasser nach dem Ende der Regenzeit. Mehrere Terrassen der Uferpromenaden waren überschwemmt, nur die oberste war noch zugänglich. Der Wolf war bis zu dieser Terrasse gelaufen, blieb stehen und schaute nach dem Assassin, der ihm gefolgt war. Gleich neben dem Tier schwamm etwas im Wasser. Es war ein Körper - die Leiche eines jungen Elfen mit brauner Haut und schwarzen Haaren. Sie schwamm mit dem Rücken nach oben und die Haare waren kurz, auf eine Art, als hätte sich jemand gerade erst die Zöpfe abgeschnitten.

Zevran ahnte, wer es war. Er hockte sich hin und drehte die Leiche um. Trotz der Treibspuren an Stirn und Nase waren das Zeichen von Andruil und die feinen, ernsten Züge selbst in dem aufgeschwemmten Gesicht noch gut zu erkennen. Die Haut den jungen Dalish-Elfen war über und über mit tiefen Einschnitten versehen. Das waren keine beliebigen Schnitte. Es waren Zeichen, elfische Zeichen - Symbole von Falon'Din. Die steifen Hände umklammerten einen Messergriff, die Klinge steckte im Herz. Vorsichtig löste Zevran die Hände vom Messer und zog es heraus. Es war eines jener Messer, wie die Dalish es zum Schnitzen verwendeten. Er steckte es ein.

Einen Moment lang hockte er einfach nur neben der Leiche, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Der Wolf saß neben ihm und schaute ihn an, aus traurigen, braunen Augen. Schließlich stand der Assassin auf und lief in Richtung Fischerhafen. Er nahm eines der Boote, das erste am Steg und zog es am Seil den Fluss entlang, bis er bei Sûls Leiche ankam. Mit beinah zärtlicher Vorsicht hob er die Leiche hoch und legte sie in das Boot. Er zog das Boot zurück zum Hafen und weiter, an den Stegen vorbei bis zum offenen Meer.

Der Morgen brach an. Die Rialtobucht färbte sich rot zu einem prachtvollen Sonnenaufgang. Es war Frühling in Antiva, das Juwel im Sand erstrahlte. Zevran schüttete die Reste aus der Flasche Antiva-Branntwein über Sûls Leiche aus. Er zündete das Boot mit einem Schwefelholz an und schob es kraftvoll ins Meer hinaus, bis es von der Strömung erfasst und fortgetragen wurde. Er blieb eine Weile stehen und schaute dem brennenden Boot hinterher. Seine guten Stiefel waren vom Salzwasser völlig durchnässt. Schließlich schaute er sich nach dem Wolf um. Das Tier saß am Strand. Es schaute ihn noch einmal an, dann drehte es sich um und lief davon. Mit jedem Schritt wurde es durchscheinender, bis es vollständig aufgelöst und verschwunden war.

==Ende ==

_Mit diesem Kapitel endet meine Erzählung von Zevrans Kindheit bei den Krähen. Es gibt noch einen Epilog, der nicht wirklich zur Geschichte gehört. Aber alle, die Sûl mochten, werden ihn vielleicht gern lesen. In wenigen Tagen werde ich anfangen, die Fortsetzung "Antiva-Episoden" hier auf FF zu veröffentlichen._


	28. Epilog: Sûls letzter Winter

_Die folgende Geschichte war eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt, aber sie "wollte" unbedingt geschrieben werden - ließ mir Tag und Nacht keine Ruhe, bis sie zu Papier bzw. notepad gebracht worden war. Es ist eine Episode aus Sûl's Perspektive. _

* * *

**Epilog: Sûls letzer Winter**

Er konnte nicht schlafen. Mit offenen Augen lag er in dem großen Zelt, zwischen all den anderen. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass _er_ nicht dabei war. Er hatte Zevran den ganzen Tag nicht ein Wort reden hören. Still, verschlossen und abwesend hatte der bonde Elf gewirkt; ganz anders, als er ihn sonst gekannt hatte. Aber wen hatte er auch gekannt? Den Jungen, der ihm diese verletztenden Worte an den Kopf geworfen hatte, sicherlich nicht. Und wenn das wirklich ein Teil von Zevran war, dann wollte er ihn auch gar nicht kennen. Zumindest sagte er sich das. Aber sein Herz... das war ganz anderer Meinung. Es stach immer noch vor Sorge, wo er sein mochte, was er da draußen tat im Regen, sicherlich immer noch fiebrig, krank...

Sûl stand leise auf und schlich aus dem Zelt. Die Nacht war trübe und regnerisch. Er konnte kaum den nächsten Aravel erkennen. Er ging zum Aravel seiner Familie in der Hoffnung, Zevran dort schlafend zu finden. Aber der Wagen war leer. Er schaute sich im gesamten Lager um und konnte ihn nirgendwo finden. Seufzend kehrte der Dalish an seinen Schlafplatz zurück. Seine Müdigkeit riss ihn schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Dann graute der Morgen. Sie bauten das Zelt ab und wollten losziehen. Nicht nur Sûl, auch Morneryn, Tathar, die Mädchen Shannon und Hilija suchten nach Zevran, fragten die Wachposten, ob sie etwas bemerkt hätten. "Genug jetzt," sagte schließlich die alte Hüterin. "Er ist fort. Ich denke nicht, dass er noch einmal zurück kehren wird." Einiora wirkte traurig, aber bestimmt. "Wir müssen uns auf den Weg machen." Sûl wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Niemand würde einen Jungen wie Zevran finden, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte.

* * *

Die südlichen Trockenlande waren ein idealer Lagerort während der Regenzeit. Während des Sommers war das Land karg und verwüstet, die Wasserlöcher ausgetrocknet. Nun war es angenehm warm, es regnete ab und zu, aber weniger als im Süden, und es gab ausreichend essbare Pflanzen, jagbares Wild.

Sûl hatte die Wintermonate immer gemocht. Er genoss das besondere Klima, die Atmosphäre am Rande der großen Wüste. Aber in diesem Winter fand er nicht zu seiner gewohnten Unbeschwertheit zurück. Die Wut auf Zevran war bald verflogen. Stattdessen fühlte er täglich, wie sehr er den anderen Elf vermisste. Und es begannen die Selbstvorwürfe... Immer wieder dachte er an ihr letztes Gespräch. Der Dalish war sich sicher, dass er etwas verkehrt gemacht hatte. Dass es seine Worte gewesen waren, die den Freund vertrieben hatten._ Er wäre immer noch hier, er wäre bei uns geblieben, bei mir, wenn ich nur nicht so dumm gewesen wäre..._

Dumm? Aber wie hätte er denn ahnen sollen... Woher sollte er wissen, dass Zevran auf eine so schreckliche Weise auf das Wort "Liebe" reagieren würde? Was wusste er denn über den anderen Jungen? Es war einfach passiert, ohne Ziel und Absicht, dass er ihn bewunderte, vergötterte, sich in ihn verliebte. Aber er wusste nichts über seine Vergangenheit. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass da mehr war, dass Vhenan möglicherweise Recht hatte mit ihrer Skepsis. Aber er hatte nie gewagt, Fragen zu stellen, verfolgt von einer dummen Angst, er würde dadurch etwas zerstören - die Freundschaft oder seine eigene Illusion.

Trauer und Schmerz ließen die Wintertage lang und trübe erscheinen. Hinzu kamen Albträume, in denen er Zevran in Lebensgefahr sah - leidend, schwer krank oder verletzt, und er selbst war am Boden angewurzelt und konnte nicht zu seinem Freund eilen, um ihm zu helfen. Seine Eltern merkten, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Sie versuchten immer wieder, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen, er wehrte alles ab. Seine Mutter lud regelmäßig Mädchen aus dem Dorf zum Abendessen ein. Sie würde es nie verstehen, selbst wenn er je versuchen sollte, es zu erklären...

Vhenan kam eines Morgens zu ihm, als er vor dem Zelt saß, lustlos mit einer Schnitzerei beschäftigt. Sein Frühstück war, wie in den ganzen vergangenen Wochen, kärglich ausgefallen. Nur wenige Bissen hatte er heruntergewürgt. Nur aus Höflichkeit, damit seine Eltern sich nicht zu sehr um ihn sorgten. Seine Schwester setzte sich neben ihn. Sie nahm seine Hand, die das Schnitzmesser hielt, und drückte sie sanft. "Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr?"

Sûl konnte nicht antworten. Diese Berührung, der verständnisvolle Ton hatten eine Schleuse geöffnet. Er spürte einen heftigen Stich im Herzen, sein Hals schnürte sich zusammen. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, vielen Tränen, die die Wangen herunterliefen, die den Jungen schüttelten. Vhenan nahm ihrem Bruder Schnitzerei und Messer aus den Händen, kniete sich vor ihn und umarmte ihn stumm, bis er zu Ende geweint hatte. Danach strich sie eine der Tränen mit dem Daumen von seinen Wangen. Sie öffnete den Mund, als ob sie noch etwas hatte sagen wollen. Aber es kam nichts mehr, und es war auch nichts mehr nötig. Die Geschwister verstanden sich in ihrer Trauer.

Und sie verstanden sich nicht. Denn es war etwas anderes, den geliebten Mann bei einem Unfall zu verlieren, oder der Überzeugung zu sein, ihn selbst verjagt zu haben, durch die eigene Dummheit. Er konnte sich das nicht vergeben. Und was schlimmer war - er fühlte, dass er damit nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch den anderen ins Verderben geführt hatte. Denn das Leben für einen Elfen in der Stadt konnte niemals ein gutes sein, davon war er nach seinen eigenen Erfahrungen umso mehr überzeugt. Und hatte Zevran ihn nicht deswegen befreit und war zu ihnen geflohen? Vielleicht war der andere längst tot... Er hätte sich mehr für ihn interessieren, hätte sensibler sein müssen, vorsichtiger mit seinen Worten und Gefühlen. Aber was nützten solche Gedanken? Es war zu spät.

* * *

Der Winter ging vorbei. Die Schmerzen, die Trauer hatten über all die Monate nicht nachgelassen. Er sprach mit niemandem, ging einfach nur stur jeder Arbeit nach, die ihm aufgetragen wurde. Er konnte keine Freude empfinden, das Sonnenlicht schmerzte seinen Augen. Als der Clan in das Sommerlager zurückgekehrt war, wurde es unerträglich. Alles erinnerte an ihn. Er sah ihn auf den Wachposten, an der Wasserstelle, im Lager zwischen den Zelten. Es nahm ihm die Luft.

Was für eine Zukunft hatte er vor sich? Eines Tages würde er sich eine Frau nehmen müssen, die er nicht lieben konnte. Und dieser Gedanke schien ihm nicht nur für sich selbst grausam, sondern auch für die Frau. Oder noch einmal in die Stadt fliehen? Nach ihm suchen? Selbst wenn er ihn finden würde, Zevran würde ihn nicht mehr haben wollen, da war er sicher. Er würde ihn zurückweisen... Noch größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er gar nicht so weit kam, sondern wieder von Sklavenhändlern aufgegriffen würde.

Nein, keine dieser Vorstellungen erschien dem jungen Dalish lebenswert. Und da er den Schmerz nicht mehr ertrug, gab es bald nur noch einen Gedanken, nur noch einen Weg, den er vor sich sah. Und nur eine einzige Frage war es noch, die ihm Sorgen bereitete - Geschichten, die ihm als Kind erzählt wurden. Vielleicht sollten sie nur Angst machen, vielleicht waren sie nichts weiter als Aberglaube, aber wenn sie stimmten... Wenn es wirklich so war, dass Falon'Din wegschaute von jenen, die den Tod freiwillig wählten. Dass diese dann im Jenseits den Dämonen hilfslos ausgeliefert wären...

Sûl gab vor, nach Holz suchen zu wollen und nahm sein Schnitzmesser mit. Sein Ziel war der Fluss, der nach dem Ende der Regenzeit zu einem breiten, reißenden Strom geworden war. Zuerst schnitt er sich seine dicken schwarzen Zöpfe ab und warf sie ins Wasser. Dann legte er seine Rüstung ab. Sie war wertvoll, vielleicht konnte sie noch jemand verwenden... "Falon'Din, leite mich. Freund der Toten, erlöse mich," flüsterte er. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, während er sich die Zeichen in den Körper stach...

* * *

**_Vorschau - Antiva-Episoden_**

_Die Geschichte von Zevrans Kindheit ist beendet. Aber es werden noch mehr als sechs Jahre vergehen, bis Zevran nach Ferelden geht mit dem Auftrag, den Grauen Wächter zu töten. Was passierte in dieser Zeit? _

_Was wird aus den Manicos und den Lorenzos?_

_Wie entwickelt sich die Beziehung zwischen Zevran und Taliesen? _

_Wird Antonio Meister der Arainai-Zelle bleiben?_

_Aber vor allem - wie, wo und wann begegnet Zevran Rinna?_

_Du willst wissen, wie meine Geschichte von Zevrans Kindheit und Jugend weiter geht? Dann lies die Antiva-Episoden. Demnächst auf Fanfiction-net. ;)_


End file.
